The Dance of Life
by Lunaflora
Summary: Young Mistoffelees is in love, but is he ready to be a father? A sequel to "Ghosts from the Past."
1. New Beginnings

**As it says in the description, this is a sequel to my other one, Ghosts from the Past. Initially I was writing a story with a similar plot to this, and from a different character's perspective, but I'm just way too attached writing from Misto and Rumpleteazer's point of view. I guess you don't necessarily need to read Ghosts, but it might help you understand this one better. Hippolyta is my OC character that I created for Ghosts. So, without further ado, the story!**

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer lay with Mistoffelees, their limbs intertwining, the two young cats bathed in the light of the crescent moon in that sparse field. Her purr rumbled through him, and he smiled in pleasure. Besides that, he felt something akin to disbelief.<p>

_This has to be a dream._

But it wasn't. He and Rumpleteazer had just mated for the first time.

He hadn't even realized that he'd been waiting for this, let alone for how long, till that night of the most recent Jellicle ball, where he confessed his love to her. It had been unexpected, but when they both thought about it, it all seemed to make perfect sense. The tom had risked his life to save her, after all. Of all the surprises that occurred that night, this, he thought, may just have been the best of all, though finally meeting his mother ranked fairly high as well.

He had told Rumpleteazer that night that having met the mother he never knew, after being raised an orphan, he finally felt he belonged. And now, he couldn't imagine a place he fit better than on this spot, in her arms.

Her eyes closed, she whispered, "Mistoffelees…"

He let her trail off, then kissed her forehead. Not needing to hear the end of her sentence, he whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>The dawn was breaking when they returned to the Junkyard, and the rest of the tribe he knew must be fast asleep. His paw lazily held hers, and he stopped now, grasping the other as he faced her. His smile clearly expressed the feeling of contentment that overcame him, and she returned it with a very un-Rumpleteazer shyness. Her head was lowered, her cheeks flushed, but her eyes gazed up as they gleamed.<p>

"Oi…Oi guess Oi'll be goin' back to moi den now…"

"Hey," he said quietly. "Do you think that maybe…maybe someday we might share a den…together?"

She showed her teeth in a grin. "Oi guess Oi can't stay with my brother _forever_. Oi just never really thought of it…till this night."

He pulled her in an unexpected embrace and kissed her softly, with his gentle passion that she thought she would never get quite used to.

"Sweet dreams, Rumpleteazer," he whispered on her lips.

"Sweet dreams, Mistoffelees," she giggled back. Reluctantly she loosened her grip and strode off to the den that she shared with her brother. He watched her go with a sigh.

"Well, well, isn't it about _time _you turned up?"

Mistoffelees jumped at the voice, and turned round to see none other than the Rum Tum Tugger, leaning casually against an old crate with an amused smile. Misto heaved a sigh of relief.

"You startled me. What are you doing up so late anyway?"

Tugger started. "Uh, well, you see…"

Misto winced, realizing. "Forget I asked." He knew that Tugger must've been spending 'quality time' with Misto's adoptive sister, Etcetera. With Tugger not only being his biological uncle, but also his best friend, he was still getting used to the strangeness of the situation.

"And what about you?" Tugger queried.

"Hm?"

"Where have _you _been?"

Misto forced himself not to blush, but couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Tugger looked elated. "Oh, I _thought _so! First time? Or need I ask?" He chuckled.

Misto grinned and nodded.

Tugger draped his arm over Misto's shoulders. "Well, I'm really glad for you."

Misto sighed happily. "So am I."

"Mistoffelees?"

Misto looked up to see his mother, Hippolyta, perched on the trunk of the car. By the look of her smile, she had overheard their conversation.

He smiled. "What are you doing up, Hippolyta?"

She hesitated. "I couldn't sleep." She climbed down from the car, and approached the toms. "I'm happy for you too, my love."

Misto's smile widened. He could scarcely believe how perfect his life had gotten. The strife between the tribe and Macavity had ended when the antagonistic tom, also Mistoffelees' father, had shown them mercy and Old Deuteronomy forgave him for his crimes, sending him to the Heavyside Layer. He found love in his relationship with Rumpleteazer, the two finally learning to understand one another, and Hippolyta was safe and reunited with her son.

"I'm so happy, Hippolyta," he said. She nuzzled him affectionately.

Tugger gave a great yawn and stretched.

"Well, _I'm _pretty tired out…" he fought the urge to laugh at Misto's embarrassed expression. "I'll be heading off to sleep now, I think…sleep well, you two."

As Tugger wandered off, Misto turned to his mother.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?"

"But you must be tired?"

He shook his head. "I don't want you to be alone."

She smiled appreciatively. "I never feel alone here. But I wouldn't say no to your company."

Happily he joined her as she began to stroll to the outskirts of the Junkyard.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Oh, I've been feeling a bit preoccupied," she replied.

"What with?"

She looked at him suddenly, and smiled, an unfamiliar expression on her face. "Oh, Mistoffelees, my wonderful son…you're so grown. Often, I find myself feeling so sad that I missed seeing you grow."

"But you're here now."

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

"And now we have all the time in the world to make up for what you missed!"

Her smile shrunk a bit at this, and she looked at him a little sadly.

Confused, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I…I suppose it's best that I talk to you now."

He stopped. "Hippolyta? Mother? What is it?"

He noticed now that they were no longer in the Junkyard.

"I'm leaving, Mistoffelees."

He stared, not knowing to say. Finally, "But…why? You…you're safest here…you're _welcome _here!"

"I…I _am _welcome here, but…" She paused. "Mistoffelees, you told me of how you used to feel like you didn't belong, that you had no connection within the tribe…"

"And now I do, because _you're _here!"

"But Mistoffelees, don't you see? You no longer need me. Not only have you been a member of the tribe your whole life, and have close friends, you have Rumpleteazer as a mate. You couldn't belong more if you _were _born in the tribe."

"Are…you're leaving because I'm with Rumpleteazer?" He said incredulously.

"No! No, Mistoffelees, absolutely not! I'm leaving because _I _don't belong!"

"Yes you do! You do! You're my mother, and as you said, _I _belong!"

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I've only been a mother to you for the first hours of your life."

"No..."

"No matter how you look at it, Mistoffelees, I haven't been there for you as your adoptive family has been. Jellylorum has been more of a mother to you than I could ever hope to be. And Skimbleshanks…I could've only hoped that you would have a father as gentle as him, after saving you from Macavity."

Mistoffelees flinched. Even though Macavity had been forgiven, Misto still had conflicting feelings about his biological father.

"Hippolyta…it…it's not true."

"You _know _it is, my son, my love…and I wish it didn't have to be like this, but I have been kept in captivity for so long, and need to truly feel freedom, and to find a place where I _do belong…"_

Misto sucked back his tears. "Won't…won't you miss me?"

She finally looked at him, then moved closer. "Will you be here when I return?" He nodded.

"I'm leaving now, Mistoffelees. I wanted to leave quietly, without notice. But of course I couldn't leave without saying goodbye…will you tell the others?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

She looked away sadly. "I hope they'll understand."

"They probably will," he assured her.

She looked at him one last time, tentativeness apparent in her brown eyes, so similar to his own. "Goodbye my love. I'll miss you."

Her words were painfully familiar, as was the parting kiss she placed between his ears. This would be the third time he'd bid her farewell, not knowing if or when he'd ever see her again.

"I'll miss you too…Mother."

Her dark pelt blended easily into the shadows, and unable to bear the sight of her disappearing outline, he turned away as well, back to the Junkyard.


	2. An Early End

**Happy Valentine's day everyone! Sorry there isn't much fluff in this one...**

* * *

><p>"Mistoffelees? You OK?"<p>

Misto straightened up, recognizing Rumpleteazer's words as she touched his back. He'd almost forgotten where he was, draped on an old, abandoned bed at a rarely-visited corner of the Junkyard. He and Rumpleteazer had been seeking some solitude there, and Misto had gotten lost in thought of the recent events that had taken place the past days.

"I'm…I'm alright, Rumpleteazer, just…a bit preoccupied."

She nodded, understanding.

She had been the first person he told of Hippolyta leaving, before even telling Munkustrap. The first to wake, she found Misto sitting by himself in the darkening light. He didn't try to obscure the memory, instead wallowing in it miserably.

_He saw her before she did him. She climbed out of her den, and stretched, her jaws wide in mid- yawn, when she stopped suddenly, seeing him several feet from her. Misto could tell by her look of surprise that he must've appeared as dejected as he felt._

"_Mistoffelees? Wot's 'appened? 'Ow long 'ave you been up?"_

_He shook his head. "I haven't been to sleep."_

"_But woi? Wot's wrong?"_

"_Oh Rumpleteazer…I…"_

_She suddenly became fearful of his answer. "Mistoffelees, just…just tell me!"_

_He exhaled sadly. "Hippolyta's gone."_

_Rumpleteazer was caught off guard by this explanation. "Gone? Where? Wot's goin' on?"_

"_She left, and…to be honest, I don't know if she'll ever come back."_

"_Oh! Oh, Mistoffelees…" She rushed over to him, pressing her flank against him. _

"_And if she does come back," he continued, "What if she's not welcome anymore? Like when Grizabella came back?"_

"_But Mistoffelees, you remember 'ow everyone understood Grizabella in the end? An' she went to the Heavyside Layer? Oi'm sure they'd all understand." She paused, uncomfortably. "Er…woi _did _Hippolyta leave?"_

_Misto gazed at her miserably. "She said she didn't feel like she belonged…that's why I don't think she'll come back."_

"_But…Mistoffelees, your 'er son!"_

_His tone of voice turned dead. "She did give me up once before."_

"_Oh Mistoffelees…" She wrapped her arms around him, and he welcomed the warmth of her embrace. _

"Hey, Mistoffelees? You're fadin' on me again…"

He shook his head. "Sorry."

Rumpleteazer had been with him when he told Munkustrap and the rest of the tribe. He could see that the tribe protector was trying to be understanding, but that it was a struggle when Hippolyta left so suddenly and with so little explanation. But Munkustrap assured him that when (or if) Hippolyta returned, she would be welcome, for a short while at least.

Misto had found it difficult to concentrate on a day-to-day routine since, and though he spent little time focusing on Rumpleteazer, she understood…to some degree.

"Mistoffelees, Oi've been thinkin'…"

"Mm?"

"About you and me sharin' a den together. Oi mean, we 'aven't talked about it since…" she trailed off, catching herself.

"Since my mother left," he finished for her.

"Oi'm sorry Mistoffelees," she said with a pained expression.

"Do you mind if we talk about this some other time?"

"Of course not," she said quickly.

The two sat in silence. Rumpleteazer shifted uncomfortably, then moved closer to him, pulling a leg over his haunches. She gave him a sly smile.

"Oi think Oi know wot'll make you feel better…after all, we 'aven't since…" she stopped.

He answered dryly, "Since Hippolyta left."

She threw herself off him, frustrated. "Am Oi goin' to 'ave to tip-toe around this forever? Oi mean, our lives can't just stop like that! It's not like she's dead!"

"As far as we know," he retorted.

She shot him a glare, and Misto suddenly became self-aware.

"Look…I'm sorry," he said quietly, tentatively approaching her.

She held back a sigh. "Oi jus'…"

A high-pitched cry then rang out, followed by a chorus of alarmed calls. Misto's ears pricked as he straightened. "It's Victoria," he said quietly.

Rumpleteazer looked at him worriedly. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>When they entered the Junkyard clearing, a large crowd had assembled. Misto ran over to Demeter, gripping her shoulder, Rumpleteazer at his tail.<p>

"What's happened?" he asked urgently.

Demeter turned to him, anxious. "Victoria's having her kitten."

"But…she's not due for weeks!"

Demeter bit her lip, and Misto understood the urgency of the situation. He began to push his way through the crowd, Rumpleteazer struggling behind.

"Everyone back away! Give her space! _Now!" _

Misto could hear Jennyanydots, Victoria's mother, calling out firmly to the crowd of Jellicles. Frantic, he pushed his way through their legs.

"No, Misto," Misto looked up to see Munkustrap, who was firmly steering him away. "Victoria needs space."

"Wait!"

Misto saw Plato staring at him, and he could vaguely make out the white glow of Victoria's fur behind her mate's protective stance.

"Let Misto over here." Misto looked at Plato gratefully. The larger tom understood that Victoria and Misto had a strong bond as friends, and that it would be best for the two to be near each other now.

Misto rushed over, and bent over his young, frail-looking friend. Her swollen stomach was heaving desperately, and to Misto's horror, a pool of blood was seeping from her. Her face was tight with pain as she gasped.

"Misto," she whispered desperately. "The kitten…she couldn't wait…"

"We know, Angel," Plato whispered, kissing her forehead. Misto held her paw, which she clenched on his.

"Misto," Plato said quietly, not looking away from Victoria. "Can you help her?"

Misto looked at him in surprise. Plato went on, "You saved Tugger's life when he was dying. Please."

It was true. Tugger had actually died at the hand of Macavity, and Misto, summoning a power he'd never known he had, brought Tugger back to life. But he never considered that such powers would again be needed. He searched frantically around, his gaze swimming in a sea of worried faces. Desperate tears dripped down Jennyanydots' face, and Alonzo, Victoria's brother, had both paws on her shoulders. Munkustrap looked at Misto over his shoulder as he handed his kitten, Jonathan, to Demeter. This was no place for young eyes. Tugger himself looked on. Funnily enough, he seemed more worried for Misto than anyone else, and Rumpleteazer was beside him, watching her mate hopefully. Then Misto met the identical pair of eyes that belonged to Tantomile and Coricopat.

The psychic cats looked at him encouragingly.

And that is why, when he looked again at Victoria's wild expression, Misto placed a paw on her stomach and chest, and began to summon the magic to heal her.

He didn't even notice that everyone went quiet. He wouldn't have even heard if they hadn't. He was completely focused. A glow began to overcome himself and his patient, who suddenly became relaxed, before sinking into unconsciousness.

No one moved, save for Plato who comfortingly licked Victoria's forehead.

Misto could feel the kitten, the one whose gender he predicted, kicking desperately under his paws within Victoria. She was fighting to get out. Something had gone wrong in the pregnancy, and the kitten was not safe in there anymore.

_But she's not safe out here either. _The premature infant was too weak to survive.

A tear slid from the corner of his closed eye. _Oh Victoria, _his own voice echoed in his mind. _I'm so sorry…_

He focused his energy on her slow-beating heart, and on stemming the internal bleeding. The kitten was already dying. He knew _she _couldn't be saved…

_Come on, Victoria._

"Come on, Misto…"

He didn't even need to hear the whisper to know that it was Rumpleteazer saying it.

"Don't leave me Victoria." Plato's voice was thick with tears.

_Hear that, Vicky? _Misto thought. _We are _not _losing you._

* * *

><p>When Victoria woke, the crowd had disappeared, her head was resting in Plato's lap, and all the blood was gone. But what struck her most of all was how much smaller her stomach appeared.<p>

She tried to sit up.

"No, Victoria, you need to rest."

Misto was holding her paw, looking exhausted but relieved.

"Oh Victoria," Plato sighed. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Plato…" she knew the answer to her own question before she even asked. But daring to hope, she said, "The kitten?"

Plato looked away.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Misto said. "I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't save her."

Victoria closed her eyes, and her breath came shakily. Then she opened them again.

"But you saved _my _life. Seems to be something you're getting pretty good at."

He gave her a weak smile.

"Where's Mother? And Alonzo?" she asked.

It was Plato who answered. "They shooed everyone away…and your Bustopher, your father, he came…he'd only just heard the news, and knew they needed comfort…"

Victoria nodded. It was then she noticed the queen standing behind Misto.

"Oh…hello, Rumpleteazer. Have you been here all this time too?"

"Oi'd never leave. Oh, Victoria…Oi was so afraid we was goin' to lose you…"

"Never. Not while Misto's here." Misto stroked her paw in response. But he stopped, when he saw Victoria looking behind him worriedly. He turned to see Rumpleteazer, who had a strange expression on her face.

"Rumpleteazer? Are you alright?"

"Oi…Oi jus' don't feel so good…"

Misto quickly shot up to a standing position to catch her just as she fell.

"Oh no! Rumpleteazer, what's wrong?" She just couldn't be ill! He didn't think he'd have enough energy to heal her after saving Victoria!

"She's fine, Mistoffelees."

Misto looked in surprise at Coricopat and Tantomile, a few feet away. How long had they been standing?

"Trust us," Coricopat added onto his sister's statement. "Have we ever been wrong before?"

Misto couldn't argue with that.

"Here," they said, moving towards them in synchronized motions. "Let us take her." Coricopat offered his arms out.

Misto looked at them reluctantly, then down at Rumpleteazer, who was frowning. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"You must rest, Mistoffelees," Tantomile insisted. He sighed, and let Coricopat take Rumpleteazer into his arms, and carefully supporting her, the two went with Tantomile to the twins' den.

Exhausted, Misto curled up beside Plato and Victoria, who were both passed out, the latter curled up in Plato's arms, tears staining her cheeks.


	3. The Unexpected

**This one is kind of short, so sorry about that...I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can! I've got a long weekend! :D But I'm going dancing tomorrow night, so I won't have anything till Friday. Until then, enjoy! Please let me know what you think so far! Oh, and thanks to The Obsessed Oddity for your review on the last chapter! I'm glad my first one was from you, you're one of my favourite reviewers!**

* * *

><p>Misto was alone, watching the sun set behind the piles of rubbish, giving them a majestic glow in the Junkyard. The colours blended, white clouds slowly fading to orange.<p>

_Beautiful. _

A faint tune was being carried on the breeze. Misto felt himself moved to dance. With the grace that he was so accustomed to, he lifted his leg, his turns slow and gentle, as his heartbeat began to feel.

"Mistoffelees."

He stopped suddenly, and turned to see the speaker.

It was Hippolyta.

"Mother?"

There she was, and he noticed that the light was dimming, her white features, which matched his perfectly, seeming to glow in the darkness.

"You've come back?"

She didn't answer. Only looked at him thoughtfully.

"You…you have come back, haven't you?" he asked nervously.

"Mistoffelees," she finally said. "There are so many dances."

It seemed an odd thing to say, but he nodded in agreement.

"But," she continued, "they are all steps in a much larger dance. It ends only when you do."

He took a step forward. "Hippolyta…what are you saying?"

She continued to gaze at him strangely. "There are no bad dances in the Jellicle existence, Mistoffelees. They are all life. Step by step."

He moved closer to her still. "I don't understand, Mother…"

She repeated, in a whisper, "Step by step."

But then the images blurred as Misto's eyes at last began to open.

* * *

><p>"Misto? Are you awake now?"<p>

Misto blinked several times, finally registering Tugger bent over him, Etcetera looking over his shoulder.

"Yes…yes I'm awake."

They looked concerned. "You were mumbling some things," Tugger told him.

"Yeah," Misto said as he began to pull himself up. "I was having an odd dream…"

"Are you OK, Misto?" Etcetera asked.

Suddenly he shot up, remembering. "Rumpleteazer?"

Etcetera and Tugger looked at each other. Tugger shrugged.

"I think she's still in Coricopat and Tantomile's den," said Etcetera.

"You've only been out about an hour, Misto."

"Where are Plato and Victoria?"

"They're back at _their _den," Tugger answered. "Etcetera and I came to look after you."

Misto shook his head. "I don't need looking after. I'm going to see Rumpleteazer."

Tugger hesitated, but then nodded. "OK. Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No," Misto said, shaking his head. "The twins said she's OK, but I'll just go see for myself."

With that, he rushed over to Tantomile and Coricopat's den.

He'd been to Tantomile and Coricopat's den on many occasions, as the twins had been helping him hone his abilities with their advise. But he still couldn't really tell what it was constructed from, as the whole of the den seemed to be draped in curtains, lace and linen. He looked about anxiously.

"Rumpleteazer?"

"Mistoffelees?"

That was Rumpleteazer's voice, but it was Tantomile's head who poked around the corner. She had a small smile.

"She's here, Misto. She's feeling better, and was just about to go see you."

Rumpleteazer followed Tantomile's suit, and came around the corner. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Misto. She ran over and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He was caught off-guard. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine…what about you?"

She pulled away so she could look into his eyes. She studied his face, then suddenly broke into a grin. Misto stared.

"Rumpleteazer? What is it?"

"Oh…oh, Mistoffelee," she breathed. "Oi, that is, Oi mean _we -_ we're goin' to 'ave a kitten!"

Misto could only stare.

"Oi know!" she went on. "Can you believe it?"

He shook his head. "No, no I can't." The gears in his mind were turning. "But…we've only…that is, there was only one time…" he trailed off, feeling awkward.

"Apparently that was all that was needed." Coricopat appeared into the room, with what Misto interpreted as a rather cheeky smile.

"But," Misto sputtered, "but, that wasn't long ago! How can you know for sure?" he felt desperate.

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes, giggling. "Coricopat an' Tantomile, duh! They're _psychic, _aren't they?"

Misto stared at the twins questioningly.

"There's no doubt about it, Misto," Tantomile answered his gaze.

"You're a father-to-be!" Coricopat beamed.

"Mistoffelees? Are you alright?" Rumpleteazer looked at him worriedly.

Misto turned to her. He wasn't smiling, and he realized he must still be staring about wildly.

"I'm…I'm just…shocked."

She giggled nervously. "Yeah, think _you're _shocked? Oi've got it _in _me!"

He only nodded, silent.

"Hey!" she said suddenly. "Do you wont to come tell moi brother with me?"

"No," he said quickly. Rumpleteazer frowned, confused.

"I think I should go check on Victoria," he said quickly.

"Oh…yeah, that's probably a good idea." Her expression turned sad.

"Do you think you'll be OK?" he asked her.

"Yeah…yeah, Oi'm definitely goin' to be OK. Oi might jus' go rest though, after Oi tell Mungojerrie." She looked at the twins. "Thanks, you guys."

They both nodded. "Of course."

Rumpleteazer turned to her mate. "Well…Oi guess Oi'll see you later, Mistoffelees."

"Yeah. Later," he murmured.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before heading out the den. As he watched her, a bounce in her step, clearly ecstatic with joy, he could only think to himself, _What have I gotten myself into?_


	4. Trouble Comes in Numbers

**Another short one. :( Sorry! I've been pretty busy lately. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, nonetheless.**

* * *

><p>Misto gazed sadly at the entrance of Plato and Victoria's den. So much had happened, and all at once, and he didn't know how to take it all in.<p>

_Just focus on Victoria, _he thought. He hoped she was alright.

He entered in, calling out, "Victoria? Plato?"

"Hey, Misto."

He found the two of them resting on a bed of blankets and cushions. Victoria was curled against Plato as he gently stroked her back. She gave Misto a weak, forced smile. Plato nodded in acknowledgement.

"How are you feeling?" Misto asked her.

"Oh…not too well…I imagine I'll feel better soon enough, though…"

"Are you hungry, Victoria?" Plato looked at her with concern. She shook her head, and Plato frowned.

"You need to get your strength back. I'll go get you something." He got up, looking at Misto with a tired expression. "Make yourself comfortable." He left to go find some food.

Misto moved towards Victoria, sitting down next to her. She turned her head slowly to face him.

"How is Rumpleteazer?" Misto was surprised by this question, and now found himself hesitating to answer.

"She…she's fine, I think."

Victoria frowned, confused by this answer. "What was the matter?"

Misto sighed. "Oh, Victoria…she's pregnant."

She blinked, obviously surprised. After a moment, she said, "Congratulations."

Misto looked down.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh Vicky," he burst out suddenly. "I…I can't be a father! I'm not ready!"

She frowned, confused. "What do you mean you're not _ready? _You obviously are, since you're about to be one!"

"I…I don't _want _to be!"

Victoria straightened up. "What are you saying?"

"Why's it so hard to understand? If _you _don't get it, how will Rumpleteazer ever be able to?"

"You mean you're going to _tell _her that?" she said, incredulous.

"Yes! No! I…I don't know! Oh, how could I have let this happen? I've made such a big mistake…"

He didn't notice that Victoria, who had been listening carefully, stiffened at this.

"A mistake?"

He nodded sadly.

"You think," she went on. "That this…that your _kitten…_is a _mistake?"_

Misto then began to notice the change in her tone. "Victoria…are-are you alright?"

She glared daggers at him. "No, Mistoffelees. I'm not."

Plato then returned into the den. Misto turned to look at him, but Victoria kept her gaze on the black and white tom.

"Go away, Mistoffelees," she said quietly, but firm. "I don't ever want to speak to you again."

Plato halted, watching them in confusion at this.

"Victoria?" said Misto. "I…I don't understand…"

"_Get out," _Victoria cut him off.

Misto was about to say something, when he felt Plato's paw on his shoulder. The other tom was looking at him strangely, with apparent concern for his mate. "You'd better go Misto."

Misto looked at each of them in turn, confused, and sad. "I…alright."

As he left, he looked over his shoulder back at them. Plato was still watching him, mystified and wary, but Victoria refused to meet Misto's eye.

But he could still see a tear falling from her eye.


	5. Lost Patience

**I thought I'd make up for the last chapter being so short by getting another one up as soon as possible. So here you go! You're welcome. :P I'd love to hear some reviews, if you're up to it! Thanks a bunch!**

**Poor Misto just can't catch a break. :S**

* * *

><p>Misto sat by himself in the shadows, feeling miserable and confused.<p>

_How _could he ever be a father? He didn't know the first thing about taking care of a kitten! And shouldn't he be close to it too? How? He was barely close to _anyone_, except for Victoria and Tugger! Well, and Rumpleteazer…but that was different. When he really thought about it, he still didn't even know Rumpleteazer that well. For most of the time they'd known eachother, she had disliked him and he had avoided her at all costs.

And if that wasn't all enough, now Victoria was angry with him…perhaps even hated him. And he didn't know why.

He rested his face in his paws. "What am I going to do?"

"_There _you are."

Misto looked up. Tugger was standing before him, looking a little concerned for his nephew and close friend. "I've been looking for you," he said.

"You have?"

Tugger nodded. "Did you go to see Victoria?"

"Yes." He sighed, and again hid his face behind his paws. "Tugger, I don't know how to deal with all of this."

Tugger crouched down to the small tom's level. "There's nothing that can be done about it. Just be glad that you saved Victoria. And who knows? Maybe someday she and Plato _will _have a family."

Misto shook his head. "No, Tugger, you don't understand, there's much more going on. Victoria's really angry with me!"

A look of bafflement passed over the Maine Coon's expression. "What? Why?"

"I don't know!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Tugger murmured. "You saved her life!" But then his eyes lit up with a thought. "Wait…you don't think she's angry with you because you couldn't save the kitten?"

Misto looked up, eyes wide. "Do you think so?"

Tugger frowned. "Now don't you go feeling all guilty and blaming yourself, OK? You did the best you could!"

"I just don't understand any of it," Misto groaned. "Maybe she's just upset in general…it must all be really horrible for her."

"What happened exactly? When she got mad at you?" Tugger asked.

"I…I went to her den, to check on her…I actually wasn't there for very long, she got mad at me pretty quick. I told her that…" He stopped suddenly, remembering his other problem. Tugger looked at him curiously.

"Told her what?"

Misto stared at the ground. "Well…I told her about how…Rumpleteazer's pregnant." He finished the sentence in a whisper.

Tugger's eyes widened, first in surprise at this statement, then in realization.

"Wow, Misto…even _I _wouldn't be so tactless! You dunce!"

Misto stared at him. "_What?"_

"Everlasting Cat, I have to spell it out? I thought you were smart!" Tugger rolled his eyes. "Victoria just lost her kitten, and now you're telling her how you're about to be a father?"

Misto considered this statement.

"I…I didn't even think of it like that. I was just so caught up, telling her about how scared I am, how I wish that it wasn't happening…"

Now it was Tugger's turn to say, _"What?"_

And at this, Misto became completely frustrated. "Of course, not even _you _could understand! It's just all too much for me to take!"

Without another word, Misto ran off, leaving behind a very confused Tugger.

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer felt the warm rays of the setting sun peeking through the cracks in her den. She opened her eyes slowly, and with a contented yawn stretched her legs. She hadn't meant to sleep for so long, but the rest had clearly done her good.<p>

She glanced across the space to her still-sleeping brother, his whiskers twitching in the haze of a dream.

She grinned. She hadn't known what to expect when she told Mungojerrie the news, but as soon as he got over his shock, he had been ecstatic, picking her up and swinging her around the room. Then he quickly put her down, suddenly fearful that he would somehow hurt the kitten.

_It's too bad Mistoffelees had to be so sad and preoccupied when I told him. _

A thought occurred to her. She should go see Misto now! After some rest he would be sure to share her enthusiasm. Maybe _now _he'd finally be willing to talk about them living together!

With that thought, she set out to his den.

* * *

><p>She entered softly, and found Misto there, asleep. She felt sadness overcome her when she saw the anxious expression on his sleeping face. Hoping that if he was having a nightmare it had only just started, she leaned over and gently woke him with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

He shifted, then opened his brown eyes, blinking a few times.

"Rumpleteazer," he mumbled, acknowledging.

She offered him a small smile. "Evenin'. Didja sleep alright?"

"Uh…yeah, sure." He pulled himself to a sitting position.

She leaned into him, Misto automatically wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh, Mistoffelees," she sighed. "Oi'm so glad that you're goin' to be the father of moi kitten."

Misto stiffened, but she barely noticed.

"We're actually goin' to be sharin' a life together," she went on. "You, me an' our kitten. We'll be a real family!" She looked up at him. "Aren't you happy about this too?"

Misto could only stare. He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but shut it again, unable to.

Rumpleteazer frowned. "Mistoffelees, wot's wrong?"

He looked away. "Nothing's wrong."

"Come on, Mistoffelees…you can tell me."

He bit his lip.

"Is it about Victoria?" she probed.

"No, er, well, sort of. She's…kind of mad with me."

Rumpleteazer was surprised. "Woi?"

"I'm not sure," he said distractedly.

Rumpleteazer held each of his cheeks in her paws, and turned his head, forcing him to face her. He gazed sadly into her large eyes, which had turned unusually serious.

"Mistoffelees," she said. "Aren't you even the littlest bit excited to 'ave a kitten with me?"

Misto was about to say yes. But he couldn't. Try as he might, he knew he could never bring himself to lie to Rumpleteazer.

And now she knew.

"You aren't?" She let go of him.

He lowered his eyes.

"You mean," she went on, "you don't _want _the kitten?"

"I just…I just don't think I'm…ready to have a kitten." _I don't know if I ever will be._

He looked up, and saw that Rumpleteazer was now furious.

"'Not ready'?" she hissed. _"Not ready? _Well…well maybe you should've thought about that before you bleedin' _got me pregnant!"_

"Rumpleteazer…" he pleaded.

"Mistoffelees," she growled. "You…you bleedin' _Pollicle!" _He flinched at the insult.

"Oi suppose you think that this kitten is a mistake. _Wrong. _You…it's _you _who's the mistake! Oi can't believe that Oi was daft enough to think…to think…ooh!" She turned away in frustration. "Oi'm leavin'!"

"Rumpleteazer, wait-"

She turned on him, eyes flashing with anger. "_No! _Oi'm done waitin'! Waitin' for you to get over your mother leavin', for you to finally decide to live with me, for you to want a kitten!" She took a deep breath, and before he could say anything more, "Oi don't care if Oi'm pregnant with your kitten. Oi wouldn't care if Oi was about to pop out _twenty_ of your kittens! We are not mates, Mistoffelees!"

"Rumpleteazer!" he cried.

But it was too late. She had already left, her sobs ringing through the quiet Junkyard.


	6. Drifting Shores

**I'm afraid not very much happens in this one...it's more sort of updating on what's happened. It's a bit late now that I've finished writing it...but I still don't plan to go to bed yet. :P Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"She said that?"<p>

"Yeah…"

"Wow. That doesn't even make _sense."_

When Tugger had been woken up by a loud crying, and looked out his den to see Rumpleteazer running off, face in her paws, he instantly disregarded how Misto had ended their last conversation and rushed over to his nephew's den. And now Misto had just finished explaining about how Rumpleteazer, for lack of a better term, 'dumped' him.

"I mean, of _course _you two are mates," Tugger continued. "You're going to have a kitten! You live in the same tribe!"

"I think," said Misto, "what she means that any chance of future mating has been discontinued. Which is probably the least of my worries."

Tugger's jaw dropped in shock at what he considered to be a practically blasphemous statement. "You amaze me sometimes, Misto."

Misto exchanged this comment with a glare.

Tugger rubbed his chin. "I guess there _are _other queens…as I've said before, Electra and Jemima aren't _actually _your sisters…"

"Tugger. Really?"

Tugger shook himself out his musing. "Sorry, bad time, huh?"

Misto sighed. "Even if there were _hundreds _of queens that wanted me…none of them would be Rumpleteazer."

Tugger looked at him sadly, and patted him on the back.

"But she's clearly not an option," said Misto. "There's no way to fix this situation…I don't want to be a father, so she doesn't want me."

"Misto…why _don't _you want the kitten?"

"It's…difficult to explain…"

"I'm listening."

But before Misto could give any explanation, they were interrupted with a bellow of, "MISTOFFELEES, YOU _RAT!"_

"Oh no," Tugger said as Misto's eyes widened.

Mungojerrie came around the corner, his eyes blazing with rage, narrowed as soon as he spotted Misto. He bore his teeth as he approached nearer.

"'Ow dare you," he growled. "Abandonin' moi sister…"

Misto backed away. "Mungojerrie, she doesn't _want _to be with me!"

"And her kitten'!" Mungojerrie spat. "Breakin' 'er 'eart! You…you bastard!"

Before Misto could react, Mungojerrie lunged at him, claws out, lashing at the small tom's flesh, while Misto struggled underneath him.

"Mungojerrie! Stop it!" Tugger leaped over, and pulled the crazed Mungojerrie off. Mungojerrie was still hissing and spitting.

"Hey, Mungojerrie, cool it!" Tugger grunted as he held him back. "Remember, Misto risked his life for Rumpleteazer before!"

Mungojerrie froze at this, and stopped struggling, though he still glared furiously at Misto. Misto began to lick his wounds.

"Saved it only to ruin it," Mungojerrie muttered. "Do you 'ave any idea 'ow much you've 'urt 'er, Mistoffelees?"

Misto sighed. "It's not as if I wanted to, Mungojerrie…but I can't fix it."

"Lemme go, Tugger," said Mungojerrie. "Oi won't attack 'im…'e's not worth it."

Tugger frowned, but complied. Mungojerrie stood a moment, looking scathingly at Misto, who was still sitting on the ground, nursing the wounds that Mungojerrie had inflicted.

"Oi used to admire you, Mistoffelees. Thought you were real brave an' all. But now it's easy to see jus' 'ow pathetic you really are."

Tugger's mane bristled and he gave a harsh hiss. Mungojerrie, even in his angry state, started and quickly left.

Tugger's fur lowered, and he turned sadly towards Misto, who wouldn't meet his eye.

"Don't listen to him, Misto…"

But Misto shook his head. "He's right, Tugger. I am pathetic." He slowly pulled himself to his feet, attempting to staunch his bleeding as he did so, and began to walk away.

"Misto, wait…"

But Misto didn't answer, wouldn't look at him, and didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Pouncival entered the den, and immediately his eyes had to adjust to the darkness. What met him was a rather strange site. Balls of dust were rolling inconsistently and unaided around the room. In the corner, an old and rather ill-kept violin played itself. The entire length of the short hallway was covered in what looked like a giant scarf, with two knitting needles, suspended midair, worked away fanatically at it. Balls of yarn loosely attached, rolled about carelessly as the kneedles rapidly twitched. Shaking his head, he carefully made his way through the maze of magic, finally rounding a corner to find Misto gazing sadly at tiny balls of coloured light, that with a twitch of his paws changed their shape, like a pocket-sized constellation.<p>

Pouncival frowned, watching Misto, who had his back to him.

"I see you've taken up knitting."

Misto didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "I just can't seem to stay warm enough."

Pouncival had enough tact reserved to not mention that it was still summer.

"So…what are you doing here?" Misto asked, still not looking at him.

"Dad'll be home later tonight."

The balls of light, which had just taken the familiar form of a striped queen cat, disappeared in a fit of sparks. "Oh…I actually forgot…" he said, sounding as if he were talking more to himself.

Pouncival moved closer, and placed a paw on Misto's shoulder, through which bone protruded more than Pouncival remembered.

"So…are you going to come?"

"Oh…I don't know," Misto sighed.

Pouncival sat down next to him. "Come on, Misto…you've never missed a night before."

He shrugged. "I know."

Pouncival hugged Misto suddenly, surprising him. "Please Misto," he said. "It just can't stay like this forever…"

Though Misto had been adopted into his family, Pouncival had always thought of him as a brother. Despite that they looked nothing alike, Pouncival had actually not made the connection that Misto wasn't related until Misto himself had pointed it out when they were kittens.

"I know," Misto replied. "Electra and Etcetera say it too, every time they come to visit. And Tugger. Jemima's the only one who seems to understand I don't want to talk about it. She keeps bringing me flowers she picked. And tells me about the antics that _you _get up to with Tumblebrutus." Misto chuckled at this.

Pouncival watched him quietly. Though Misto was smiling, his eyes were still sad. "You need to get out, you know. Everyone's been worried about you."

Misto raised his eyebrows. "Everyone, really?" He was being sarcastic.

"Everyone who _matters, _at least."

"Oh Pounce, you can't be so dismissive like that. They _all _matter."

"_Dad _doesn't even really know what's been going on. I mean, we haven't even seen him since Victoria…since she lost her kitten."

Misto looked up. "How is Victoria?"

Pouncival shrugged. "OK, I guess. I haven't talked to her much lately."

"And Rumpleteazer?"

Pouncival frowned. "Misto, are you coming to Mom and Dad's or not?"

"Are you ever going to stop asking me?"

Pouncival gave a small grin. "You already know the answer to that!"

Misto sighed. "Alright, fine then."

It had been over a week since his fight with Rumpleteazer, and things couldn't have been more awkward in the Junkyard. Everyone sensed the tension of the past events, and whenever Misto ran into Victoria, she acted as though he didn't exist, however he tried to approach her. Plato usually just steered her away. And as for the rare occasion Misto happened upon Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer…well, with good reason he left as soon as possible. To avoid these conflicts, he'd become something of a recluse, hiding out in his den and practicing his magic, trying not to think of Rumpleteazer. So usually his thoughts went to his mother, wondering what she was doing at that moment, and if she would ever return…would she be so proud of her son now?

"Hey Misto, you coming?"

Misto broke out of his reverie, seeing that Pouncival was exiting the room, concern evident in his eyes as he watched Misto. "You almost done this…scarf here, or is it OK to work on its own?"

Misto rolled his eyes. "Hilarious, Pounce. Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Keeping up with their family tradition, Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum had all their kittens over for dinner at their den upon the railway cat's arrival from his long shift. There was an awkwardness that night that Misto had certainly never detected on any other of these occasions, and he wasn't sure if it was because of Skimbleshanks' pre-dinner announcement, or that it may have actually lessened because of it.<p>

"Er, Misto, my son," he had said, clearing his throat. Misto's ears twitched, as he developed a notion of what would come next. "I…I just thought I should let you know, to get it out of the way, that your mother, Jellylorum, that is, has updated me on the goings-on in the Junkyard as of late."

Misto nodded. "You're saying that you know Rumpleteazer is pregnant, she and Victoria both hate me, and that I've essentially become a hermit."

"Ah…well…"

"On the plus side," he added, "I think my magic has improved significantly."

Skimble looked at him awkwardly. "Oh, that's, er, good, Misto, very good…"

Either way, Misto had been relieved when they finally reached past the point that he could leave without appearing rude, knowing full well that pitying remarks towards him would begin once he was out of ear-shot.

He hadn't counted on running into anyone on the way back to his den, but no such luck, for calmly sitting right in his path, as if they'd been expecting him, were Coricopat and Tantomile.

He had never before minded their presence, despite their uncanny behaviour, but now he was in no mood to share company. They watched at him unabashedly.

"Hello, Misto," they said in unison.

He sighed. "Hello."

They both shrugged. "You don't need to pretend to be polite, Misto," said Coricopat.

"We understand how you feel," said Tantomile.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you really?"

"More than perhaps you realize," Coricopat replied.

Misto shifted uncomfortably.

Tantomile spoke next. "We'll make this quick."

"We just wanted to tell you," Coricopat explained, "that there is much to be gained in your becoming a father."

Misto looked at them skeptically.

"Not only for you," they both said.

"I don't know, guys," Misto said quietly. "I know you've never been wrong before, but…there's a first time for everything, isn't there?

"Goodnight."

He walked between the twins, continuing to his den. Neither batted an eye.


	7. To Seek Answers

**It's a quarter to two a.m. I'm on a roll.**

* * *

><p>Misto had grown tired of his continuous visitors. Couldn't they just leave him be? Jellylorum, Pouncival and his sisters came over more than once a day now, trying to coax him outside or to involve him in some activity, and over and over he had to come up with some excuse, of which there was far and few between in his tiny den with bewitched objects busy at work. Etcetera had tried to convince him to go and make up with Rumpleteazer. Misto had only managed to get rid of her by pretending to see Tugger walk by outside the den. As for Tugger, Misto had actually managed to even get fed up with <em>him<em>, who came over _at least _once day, to 'keep him company,' as Tugger put it. Misto thought 'pestering him' would be more accurate. He kept asking questions that Misto didn't want to answer, about why he had been so hesitant to accept the role of a father, and giving him all sorts of false assurances to try and comfort him.

When it came down to it, these words did Misto no good. And the more he heard them, the more he began to dislike the company of his friends and family.

These thoughts were turning over in his head when he heard a polite knock at the entrance of his den. Misto groaned. _"What?"_

"Uh, hi, Misto…"

Misto turned swiftly, recognizing the voice. "Plato?"

Plato stood there, rubbing his paws together and looking uncomfortable. "Yeah, it's me…"

Misto blinked, not sure what to say. "Uh…hi. Um, sorry for being rude…"

Plato shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

They stood in awkward silence. Finally, Misto spoke.

"Plato, I…I'm sorry about all that's been…well-"

"Misto, I came to ask you something. I've been meaning to for some time."

Misto nodded, uncertain. "OK."

Plato looked away. "Why is Victoria angry with you?"

Misto started. "You mean…you don't know?"

"She never told me anything. She didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't press her, but…I can't stand not knowing. Things have been really hard for her lately…I just want to help. I didn't come here wanting to start a fight with you Misto, but I want to understand what's been going on. At first I thought it might be because of Rumpleteazer being pregnant, but Victoria still speaks with her. And I understand that…well, that you and Rumpleteazer aren't exactly together anymore, but I don't know why."

Misto suddenly felt very tired, as if all that had been happening these past weeks only began to take weight on him now, all at once.

"Plato…OK, I don't fully understand everything myself."

Plato shrugged. "You probably know more than I do."

Misto searched the room desperately, as if hoping to find some answers in its corners, most of which sparkled with traces of his magic. He sat down on a pillow, defeated.

"From what I understand, Victoria's mad at me because I don't want to be a father, which is also, incidentally, the reason Rumpleteazer doesn't want to be with me."

Plato stared.

"I realize it's not much to go on," Misto added.

Plato shook his head. "Not much to go on? Isn't it obvious?"

Misto stared, nonplussed.

Plato rubbed his forehead. "I guess the only reason I feel less angry with you right now is because I was worried you'd hurt Victoria somehow…"

Misto shook his head. "I would never-"

"I know, that's why I was so confused. But you've made it pretty clear that Victoria's angry because you and Rumpleteazer are blessed with a kitten that you don't even want, while she and I so desperately wanted a family and couldn't have one."

Misto blinked. "Th-that's why?"

"Well…_I'm_ feeling pretty unimpressed with you. You think I'mhappy about having lost an unborn child?"

Misto cringed at Plato's bluntness.

"Misto, I was freaked out when Victoria told me she was pregnant. For a while I thought I wouldn't be up for the job. But…what you're going through, it isn't normal."

Misto got up, and moved to the other side of the room, gazing at the useless trinkets he had accumulated for magic practice.

"_Why _Misto? Why don't you want to be a father?"

Misto had his arms wrapped around his own torso, as if to protect himself. "You don't understand, Plato," he said shakily. "I _can't."_

"Why in the Everlasting Cat's name not?"

"Look at me. Look at my story. Look at _my _father. My real father. And…and my mother…who couldn't take care of me…or stick around for even a few months…"

"Misto…"

"Trust me." Misto turned to face him, and the corners of his eyes held beads of tears. "I'm not capable."

Plato stared. "I don't know what to say."

"Goodbye."

"What?" Plato said, confused.

"You can say goodbye to me."

To Plato's utter confusion, Misto walked right past him, heading off in the direction of Munkustrap's den.

* * *

><p>Misto found Demeter at the den's entrance, humming to herself as she groomed her coat. She looked up in surprise at Misto.<p>

"Misto…it's been a while. How…how are you?"

Ignoring her question, he said, "Demeter, I need to see Munkustrap."

She looked uncertain, but nodded. "I'll go get him." She disappeared inside the den. Misto fidgeted as he waited.

Demeter returned with Munkustrap, but seeming to understand something of Misto's current need, she left the two of them alone.

Munkustrap looked at him curiously as he asked, "What is it, Misto?" He hadn't seen his nephew for some time.

Misto took a breath. "I'm going away, and I don't know for how long."

Munkustrap frowned. "You're not going to go and…"

Misto answered before he finished. "I'm going to look for Hippolyta."

Munkustrap looked at him thoughtfully. "May I ask why?"

"Munkustrap, my needs with her are greater than here."

"I disagree." He sighed. "But I suppose I can't say anything to argue anyway." His expression turned somber. "And you plan to come back."

Misto swallowed. "I _hope _I do."

Munkustrap nodded. Then, inexplicably, he pulled him into an embrace. "Be careful out there, OK?"

"I will," he said into the silver tom's chest.

Munkustrap let him go, and with a firm nod, turned around back into the den.

Misto stood there silently for some moments. Then he turned to leave, when something bumped into his legs. He looked down to see Jonathan, Demeter and Munkustrap's son.

The tabby kitten gazed up at Misto wonderingly. Misto summoned a small smile. "Hello, Jonathan."

"Hi, Misto! Will do a trick for me?"

"Now's not a good time, Jonathan."

"Then will you play with me?"

Misto shook his head sadly. "Sorry, but no."

"Oh." Jonathan shuffled his paws, then said, "Well, maybe some other time?"

Misto crouched down beside the small kit. "The thing is Jonathan, I won't be able to. Not for a while. I'm going away."

Confused, Jonathan asked, "Away where?"

"I don't know yet."

Jonathan sighed sadly. "I never have anyone to play with…I'm the only kitten in the tribe, and everyone's too _busy _to play, because they're grownups!"

Misto gently patted him on the head. "Well, Jonathan…I think that might change soon."

Jonathan's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Misto nodded. "Yes, you'll have someone to play with pretty soon!"

"Another kitten?"

"That's right."

"Oh wow!"

"Jonathan!" Demeter's voice called from inside the den. Jonathan's ears twitched.

"I've got to go now."

"Me too," said Misto.

"Bye-bye, Misto." Jonathan hugged him around his neck. Misto picked him up, straightening up into a standing position.

"You look after your family and the tribe while I'm gone, alright?"

"I will," he answered, nodding fiercely.

Misto smiled. "I know."

He put Jonathan down, and the little kitten rushed eagerly back into his home, after his mother's beckoning. Misto watched him go. He turned to gaze one last time around the Junkyard, when there before him he saw her, staring with wide eyes.

Rumpleteazer.


	8. Running Away

**Here comes a painful confrontation...**

* * *

><p>She stared at him for several moments that seemed to drag. Misto felt unsure of what to say or do. Then she quickly turned around to walk away.<p>

"Wait, Rumpleteazer!" he called without thinking.

She halted and slowly turned to face him again. He could see now how swollen her belly was.

"Wot?" her voice was quiet, but harsh.

He moved over to her, feeling a sense of urgency. "I…I'm leaving."

She glared. "Woi aren't Oi surprised? Predictable that you would run away…"

"I'm going to find Hippolyta."

She looked confused, but then frowned again. "Good luck with that. Oi can see where your priorities are."

"I…I thought you should know…I just wanted to say goodbye to you."

"Alright. Goodbye."

Her expression was unreadable, and Misto had a sinking, miserable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Holding back the urge to say anything more, he walked past her, half-hoping she would say something. And just when he started believe she wouldn't, she called, "Wait, Mistoffelees!"

He turned and felt a pang at the look on her face, the obvious tears that she fought back.

"Woi…woi can't you jus' stay? Stay an'…an' take care of your kitten."

He sighed. "You don't understand, Rumpleteazer."

"No. Oi don't."

"I'm sorry."

"Mistoffelees, it's your _kitten, _your progeny! 'Ow can you not wont it! Wot…wot kind of father _are _you?"

Frustrated, he practically shouted, "That's just it, Rumpleteazer, I _can't _be a good father to our kittens!"

She stared at him, shocked.

"I'm…I'm ill-equipped!" Misto was ranting now. "I don't know the first thing! _My _parents could never show me! Sure, I had Skimbleshanks and Jellylorum, but it just wasn't the same! I was _always _different from them, different from the rest of the tribe! I just don't have what it takes! The only good thing I ever got from _my _parents was Macavity's magic, and I've hurt others more than once with that!"

"Kittens?" Rumpleteazer said quietly.

Misto halted his tirade, perplexed. "Wha…what?"

"You…you said 'kittens.' As in more than one." She looked at him expectantly.

Misto didn't know what to say.

"You mean…you _know?" _she asked.

He wouldn't meet her gaze. "I have magic powers, Rumpleteazer," he mumbled. "Is it…is it that surprising?"

She raised her eyebrows. Then, "'Ow many?"

"Rumpleteazer…I don't-"

"'_Ow many?" _she pressed him.

"…Just two. Twins…um…"

"We're 'avin' twins?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "'Ow long 'ave you known?"

"I…I don't know…I didn't really think about it…"

She moved closer. "Wot else can you tell me?"

It was painful for Misto, just thinking of his kittens that he knew he couldn't take care of. But the look in Rumpleteazer's eyes, her sudden need for him…she hadn't even spoken to him for over a month.

"One's a tom, the other's a queen."

"We're goin' to 'ave a son _and _a daughter?" She now looked as if she would cry from sheer joy. "Wait'll Oi tell Mungojerrie…"

At that moment, Misto felt something strange from within. Something familiar…and then he noticed a melody drifting around him. Where had he heard it before…no, wait, he wasn't hearing it…he was _feeling _it. One glance at Rumpleteazer, whose eyes shone with thoughts of her kittens, told him that she wasn't aware of the tune. It rang out, steady, like a heartbeat…or more than one, one after the other, rhythmic…

Then he remembered. His dream. The one of his mother, the song that he danced to in that dream…this was it.

"Kickin'."

He shook his head. "What?"

Rumpleteazer repeated, "Oi can feel it, er, them, kickin'."

She was looking at him expectantly. He looked down at her stomach. He thought he could almost see the bumps under her fur shifting, as little limbs pushed out. He moved closer to her, so that her stomach was inches away from his own. He held out his paw shakily…he could be touching Rumpleteazer and his two kittens…

_No._

He quickly pulled back, as if burned, and took hurried steps away. Rumpleteazer looked hurt.

"But…" her voice was shaking with sorrow.

He shook his head rapidly, as if to dislodge that image of his saddened mate. "I can't do this!"

"Mist-Mistoffelees!" she wailed, but Misto had already turned tail and was running as fast as he could, leaving far behind him the life he knew he couldn't have.


	9. A Turn of Events

It was a cloudy night, the new moon dark and not a star in sight. Misto slunk through the alley, and paused with a frown, his whiskers twitching as he sniffed. The smell of unborn rain was in the air.

_Perfect, _his thought sarcastic. _I'll have to find shelter…_

Too late though. The rain was already coming down, and he cringed as the damp made contact with his spine and ears. Misto groaned.

_Nothing doing, then. I'll have to stick it out…_

He continued his slow march.

Misto had lost track of the nights he'd wandered, seemingly aimless, following one clue after another, getting information from cats he would happen to meet, and even on one occasion a _Pollicle. That _had been nerve-wracking. Sometimes he thought that he could even smell Hippolyta's scent, faint on the air, but often he would have to conclude that he was mistaken, taken over with false hope. He so desperately felt the need to find her. To talk with her again, to see if she was alright.

The rain was coming down much harder now. His fur felt heavy with the wet. And to make matters worse, his stomach now grumbled. There would be nothing to catch in _this _weather.

_Too bad I don't know any spells useful for this situation._

He jumped at the crack of thunder, his fur bristling. He let out a pitiful whimper, hugging himself.

As he walked, it didn't take long for the entire city to be completely soaked by the thundering rain, a strong breeze following so that it pounded down on Misto, but he struggled on the slick pavement, the overflowing gutter rumbling next to him.

To comfort himself, he began to hum softly, not aware of what tune for some time, till he realized. It was that same melody he felt when he was last in the Junkyard. He barely recognized it in its verbal form.

Why did it haunt him so? What did it mean?

He started to recall that dream, fuzzy as the memory was.

"_There are so many dances." _Hippolyta's voice came back to him, distant.

"_They are all steps in a much larger dance. It ends only when you do."_

"It's just a stupid dream," he muttered to himself.

A crack of lightning shot through the air, startling Misto so that jumped and slipped on a puddle, rolling over onto his back, then into the drainage gutter. He tried to struggle back up, but the flow was rough and unforgiving, carrying him in the opposite direction he'd been heading. He yowled, and his mouth filled with water that sunk into his lungs as he desperately coughed and struggled.

His vision became blurred as he manically kicked, trying to get a footing, clawing at the curb of the sidewalk. Then he saw, just some feet ahead of him, a drain big enough for him to fit through, where it lead to he had no way of knowing. But he was certain that he wouldn't be able to survive the drop.

_No, _he thought. _It can't end like this! _

Just in time he spotted a hunk of concrete that he water ebbed around, and paws out he grasped it. He tried to pull a leg up so that he could climb on it, but shifting his concentration was enough to cause him to lose his grip, and his head smacked into the stone instantly after he let go.

The pain was searing, and he found himself unable to move his limbs. Spots floated in his vision, but not enough to obscure the vision of the drain swiftly approaching.

Knowing there was nothing to be done, he closed his eyes, right before he felt claws grip onto his shoulders. Unable to summon a cry of pain, he sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What just happened? What'll happen next? Let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	10. Beginning to Understand

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason. Probably has to do with all the Tugger fluff. I hope you enjoy it too.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Everlasting Cat, my head…<em>

That was Misto's first thought as he began to awake. His second was, _Wait a minute…_

He shot up to a sitting position, instantly regretting it as his head began to pound. He tenderly felt a hard bump where he'd hit the rock. He noticed his paws were scabbed from clinging to it.

Slowly, he took in his surroundings. He found himself in what appeared to be a dimly lit basement, an oriental lantern hanging from the ceiling, which was lined with cracks. He was sitting on a saggy bean-bag chair that sunk under his form. He noticed that the dusty floor was coloured with paint splatters. Misto frowned.

_How did I get here?_

Hesitantly, he called out, "Hello?"

"Hey."

Misto turned to see a small tom, about Misto's size, actually, with an amber pelt slipping in through a narrow hole in the wall. The tom stretched into a standing position, and blinked his cold yellow eyes at Misto.

"Well?"

Misto didn't really know what to say to this. "Um…you saved me, didn't you?"

The orange tom nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about the scratches, by the way."

Misto then noticed the claw marks in his shoulders from where the tom must have grabbed him, just in the nick of time.

"I probably wouldn't have been able to pull you out otherwise," the other cat added.

"Where am I?" Misto inquired.

"Rusty's Nightclub. But it's day now. That's why nobody's here."

"Who's Rusty?"

The cat shrugged. "Me, I guess. I own the club. My name's actually Rufus."

"A night-club?" Misto said curiously.

"There's a human one above us," Rufus explained. "The feline party is down here."

"Oh." Misto was silent for a moment, taking all of this in. "Thank you for saving me."

Rufus just shrugged. "It was pretty stupid of you to be out in that weather. You're lucky I saw you through the upstairs window."

Misto didn't say anything to this.

"Why _were _you out there? Do you live nearby? Or are you a nomad or something?"

"I don't live very near…I was looking for someone."

"Well, for your sake, I hope they're worth it."

"_I _think so."

Rufus cocked his head. "A queen, I'm guessing?"

"My mother."

He looked surprised. "Really? What happened to her?"

"She left my tribe."

He frowned. "Your tribe…wait, are you a member of the Jellicles?"

Misto shifted uncomfortably. "I…I suppose so, yes."

"Does your mother look like you?"

"Almost exactly," Misto answered tiredly.

Rufus looked a bit concerned. "How's your head?"

"Fine…just hurts like hell."

"I'll let you rest then for a bit." He turned to leave.

"Rufus - thank you, again."

Rufus merely replied with his signature shrug, before disappearing again into the hole.

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer gazed up at the dark sky, watching the cloud-line in the distance. Somewhere in London, there was a storm.<p>

Sadly she looked down out the collar in her paws, its black leather band holding a well-polished, heart-shaped pendant made of white-gold. She hadn't worn it since she'd sworn to Misto that they were no longer mates. But she still kept it, and every so often on these nights would hold it, deep in contemplation and memories of the tom who had given it to her.

She remembered how she had tried to steal it from him what felt like eons ago, a few nights before the last Jellicle Ball. He'd been furious, accidentally attacking her with his magic. She'd been alright, but afraid of him for some time after. This was before he saved her from Macavity. The collar had belonged to his mother. He had given it to Rumpleteazer the same night he made his feelings towards her clear.

"_Mistoffelees," she spoke quietly. "Oi'm…Oi'm sorry that you didn't get Chosen. I know that you really, really wonted to." _

"_I'm not sorry," he said unexpectedly. She looked at him in surprise. He explained further, "Tonight, I discovered that there was something I wanted much, much more than to live another life. A reason to live this life."_

_She stared at him. "Wot, Mistoffelees?"_

_He gazed at her, his joy twinkling in his eyes. "You." _

Rumpleteazer wiped her eyes. Her eyes wandered about her surroundings. She was in the field where she and Misto had mated, for the first and last time. Placing a paw over her stomach, she whispered to herself, "Mistoffelees, woi'd you 'ave to leave me?"

She tried not to think about the last time she saw him, but it was so difficult, the event painfully carved in her memory. As Misto ran off, disappearing into the distance, she had felt overcome with misery and weakness, collapsing in a fit of sobs.

Mungojerrie had heard her calling Misto's name and ran over as fast as he could. Her brother held her and cradled her, like he had done when she was small, like when their parents had died. She had never seen Mungojerrie shed a single tear, but she heard him at night, when he thought she was sleeping. He always stayed strong for her.

That day that Misto left, as Mungojerrie rocked her, he whispered to her, "Oi'm 'ere for you, Sister. Oi won't leave you. Oi'm 'ere for you, and your kitten. You can count on me." He tenderly licked her ear, comforting her. He ended up carrying her back to their den and tucking her in bed, making her feel like a kitten herself, but she made no objection, too unhappy to say anything.

Since then, he'd been more worried about her than ever. It was becoming rarer for her to get away, not wanting to hurt her brother's feelings by being so keen to leave his presence. She knew that he was dedicating a lot of time to her. She hardly ever saw him with Bombalurina anymore, and she had thought they seemed pretty close ever since the Ball. But Rumpleteazer just wanted to be alone most of the time.

"But Oi'm not alone," she smiled sadly to herself. She felt a kitten kick as she said this. She sighed.

"Oi know, dears. We need to eat. Jus' a little bit longer, though, then we'll go back."

She closed her eyes, and began to sing a little lullaby that usually settled the squirming twins in her.

"_Angel, my dear,_

"_Please don't afear_

"_To be slow and steady,_

"_Uncertain, not ready_

"_Angel, my love_

"_There's still enough_

"_Time to grow sure and strong_

"_Even though life's not long,_

"_My dear Angel,_

"_Believe it will_

"_Be more than enough time,_

"_A step for every chime,_

"_Angel, because_

"_Every note was_

"_Written for your great chance_

"_To finish your life's dance"_

The kicking had stopped, and she felt relaxed.

_Perhaps they're sleeping. _She smiled at this thought. With some struggle, she got to her feet, and made her way back home.

* * *

><p>Upon re-entering the Junkyard, Rumpleteazer was lost in thought, unable to prevent herself from bumping into a tall tom.<p>

"Oof!" she grunted.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Rumpleteazer! Are you OK?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It irked her how every tom in the tribe treated her as if she were made of china ever since she got pregnant. She looked up, and to her surprise saw Tugger, his face coloured with worry.

"Oh, um, Oi'm fine, Tugger." Remembering how she used to have a massive crush on the handsome cat, she still couldn't help but feel a bit awkward in his presence.

"Were you wandering off by yourself?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

She gave an irritated huff. "So wot if Oi wos? Oi can still take care of myself, you know!"

He recoiled slightly.

Rumpleteazer had been like this ever since Misto left, acting overly independent, shrugging off anyone's attempts to assist her, however well-meaning they were. Tugger knew she was trying to prove that her kitten didn't need a father.

"No need to get your tail in a twist, you feisty queen! I was actually just curious as to what you'd been up to."

She shrugged, avoiding eye-contact. "Nothin', really."

"Rumpleteazer…were you looking for Misto?"

"No!" she spat. "Oi wos _not _lookin' for that good-for-nothin' tom!"

"Hey," Tugger glared. "I know you're angry with him, but that's my nephew and best friend you're talking about!"

She sighed.

"Oi jus'…still don't understand it, Tugger." she said quietly. He looked at her with concern.

"Oi mean, Oi get wot he wos all about, more or less…but, it's jus'…'ow could Mistoffelees be so sure 'e'd be a bad father?"

Tugger put an arm around her shoulders. "Why don't you take a walk with me?"

She looked hesitant.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just…Oi'm feelin' a bit 'ungry. Oi wos goin' to go get something to eat."

He twitched his tail thoughtfully. "Are you craving something?"

She blushed. "Well…cheese comes to mind…"

He grinned. "Well, you're in luck! I happen to have some excellent mozzarella back at my den! Join me?"

She smiled shyly, and nodded. "OK."

* * *

><p>Tugger searched through a cupboard while Rumpleteazer sat in a cozy armchair. Looking around, she noticed traces around the den that detected a feminine touch. She smiled a little. <em>Must be Etcetera's fault. <em>The air was thick with the smell of flowers that could be found in almost every corner.

Just at that moment, the energetic queen herself entered the room with a large smile on her face. She stopped though when she noticed Rumpleteazer, and her expression turned worried, as everyone's seemed to these days whenever Rumpleteazer appeared.

"Oh! Hello, Rumpleteazer."

Rumpleteazer forced a smile. "Hey, Etcetera."

"How are you?"

"Fine. Tugger wos just gettin' me some cheese."

Etcetera turned to smile adoringly at Tugger, who gave her a grin. Etcetera looked like she was about to squeal, like in her fan girl days.

"Oh, Tuggy, you're so _sweet!" _she cooed.

"Can I offer you any?" he said.

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" She accepted two hunks of cheese from him, and gave one to Rumpleteazer. Then with a glance at Rumpleteazer's stomach, she seemed to consider something and gave her another piece.

Rumpleteazer had to laugh. "Thanks, Etcetera."

She smiled. "I hate to be rude, but I was just going to go see Electra…"

"Tell your sister I said hi," Tugger said.

"No I won't!" Etcetera playfully batted his shoulder. "If I do, she'll get ideas about you that she shouldn't!"

Tugger grinned. "Whatever you say, my love." He gave her a short, but nonetheless passionate kiss. Rumpleteazer looked away, embarrassed. Etcetera, however, had a massive grin plastered on her face as she left.

Rumpleteazer quietly ate her cheese.

"Better now?" he asked.

She gave a short nod.

Tugger stood silent for a while.

"You know, Rumpleteazer," he said softly. "Misto's not the only one who feels the way he does."

She looked up, caught by surprise at his statement.

Tugger shrugged. "I don't mean about being a father, I mean his feelings of…inadequacy. Knowing that you're related to Macavity does that to you…"

She leaned over, curious. "Wot d'you mean, Tugger?"

"Well, Macavity wasn't really the best father figure, was he? And before Misto even knew he was his son, just knowing he shared Macavity's ability to use magic made him worry that he would be like him, for most of his life. And when he realized he was able to communicate with him telepathically, to make that connection, I think that even though Old Deuteronomy forgave Macavity, Misto wasn't really comfortable knowing that he did have stuff in common with his father."

Rumpleteazer stopped eating, considering this. She had never heard Tugger speak much of his brother who had left the tribe.

"Like I said though, he's not the only to have feelings like that. Munkustrap _himself_ still thinks it's his fault how Macavity ended up, because he blamed Macavity for our mother's death. Maybe you don't realize it, but Munk's constantly trying to redeem himself by being a good protector of the tribe.

"And me…well…Macavity and I had been so close, before he changed. I had thought I'd known him. I did. I just sort of blinded myself to what he was becoming…I never thought I could have a real friend again. Didn't trust my own judgement. I'd thought, maybe if I hadn't let brotherly affection get in the way, I could've stopped Macavity from doing all the bad things he did."

"But…you don't still feel that way, do you, Tugger?"

He gave her his signature crooked smile. "You know what changed my mind?"

She shook her head.

"Meeting Misto."

She frowned. "Wosn't 'e just a kitten?"

"Newborn. From the first moment I held him, though, I could feel he was special, and he was so familiar. Maybe that was because he was Macavity's brother. Or my nephew. Or Old Deuteronomy's grandson. Maybe he even reminded me of my mother, even though I never really knew her. One thing I _could _tell though, was that he was good. _That _is something I could never be blind to."

Tugger looked her in the eye. "After all, he risked his life to save you. He saved _my _life. And he found it in his heart to forgive Macavity, and to help him understand what it is to love."

Rumpleteazer stared at him, then burst into tears.

Tugger was startled, and stood stricken dumb. But then he came to his senses and rushed over to Rumpleteazer, wrapping an arm around her.

"Rumpleteazer, what is it?"

She sniffed. "Oi…Oi jus' wish that Mistoffelees knew…knew 'ow good he wos!"

Tugger sighed sadly.

"Well…that would be just too easy, wouldn't it?"


	11. Regrets and Considerations

**We now get to see the goings-on of some of the other Jellicles!**

**By the way, Rufus is named after and based on my own cat, who is sitting on the scanner, his favourite perch, next to my moniter as I write this. He just got in from the snow and is feeling abnormally affectionate.**

* * *

><p>Misto hadn't been expecting such a rude awakening from restless dreams of Rumpleteazer, when loud music pounded, resonating from above him. He leaped with a yowl to his feet, his tail inflated to about three times its width.<p>

"Hey!" he heard a shout over the music. "That weird cat's finally awake!"

"Oh come on, you don't even know him."

"Well, what kind of a weirdo sleeps at a _night club?"_

Misto saw a large group of festive looking cats watching him with amused expressions as they gently rocked drinks in their paws, held in egg-cups.

The room was still dark, but lights were now flashing orange beams on and off onto the floor, illuminating the rainbow of dry paint splotches. The area was full of cats decked out in fancy collars, as well as other decadent ornaments, all of them laughing, dancing or drinking. Misto blinked, trying adjust. His head still hurt.

"I said I'd let you rest _for a bit." _Rufus was standing at Misto's shoulder, looking bored. "You've been out for hours."

Misto frowned. "I haven't had many chances to sleep."

Rufus shrugged, yet again. "Well, welcome to Rusty's. Make yourself comfortable." He then wandered off. Misto looked about, feeling awkward.

"Hello there!" He jumped, turning to a Siamese queen who was purring at him. "I don't think I've seen _you _around here before!" she said.

"Uh…" was all Misto could manage, feeling a bit stupid.

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Mistoffelees."

"I'm Himalaya! Do you want to dance, Mistoffelees?"

"Uh…not really."

She laughed. "Oh, come on!" She grabbed his arm, and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Disoriented, Misto barely managed to keep in time with the beat as he reluctantly twirled the queen around. She didn't seem to notice though.

"You're a very good dancer!" she shouted over the bass.

"Um, thanks," he said.

Himalaya appeared to enjoy herself greatly, but as soon as the song ended, Misto excused himself, escaping through the crowd of cats who all seemed to tower over his small form. He noticed one tom raise his eyebrows and mutter, "Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

He looked desperately for an escape, and then spotted the hole that he'd seen Rufus come through earlier. He quickly crept through.

He found himself in a tiny room, underneath a staircase that also had a hole through it. The room was mostly bare except for a pale-coloured carpet and chalk drawings that adorned the walls, all of which portrayed the faces of smiling kittens.

Misto stared in wonder.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Misto whipped around. Rufus was watching him calmly.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude-"

"But you did."

Misto felt himself warm with embarrassment.

Rufus shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Do you…do you actually enjoy all of this?" Misto asked.

"All of what?"

"I mean, running this club. It's just, you seem so quiet, like…"

"Like you? Yeah, I'm kind of antisocial. And no…I don't like the club very much. But it makes plenty of other cats happy. So why should I stop?"

Misto considered this.

"By the way," Rufus pointed to the hole above them. "That staircase leads up to the roof. You can go up there, if the party's too much for you."

"Thanks, but…I should probably get going."

Rufus shrugged. "Please yourself. I have to tend to the patrons." He squeezed back out the hole.

Misto watched after him thoughtfully. Then he looked back up at the inverted stairs above him. He climbed up into the hole.

* * *

><p>The dawn was just breaking when Rufus joined Misto on the roof. He glanced at the amber cat, before turning back to the sunrise.<p>

"This is a strange place," he said.

"I would've thought you'd be used to music and parties with the Jellicles. Don't you all have some grand ball every year?"

Misto shook his head. "It's not the music and dance that makes this place different." He turned to Rufus. "It's something _you_ do."

For what may have been the tenth time, Rufus shrugged. "Most people who come are friends. And friends of friends."

"Sounds like it could be the Junkyard."

"I wouldn't know."

They were both silent as sunlight peeled over the city.

"You're welcome to stay, Mistoffelees."

Misto started. "How do you know my name?"

Rufus raised his eyebrows. "Someone told me, of course."

"…Oh," Misto said lamely.

"It's not as if I'm magic, Mistoffelees."

Misto's whiskers twitched at this.

"Anyways," Rufus said. "I'll see you later…perhaps."

He climbed down the crack in the roof, leaving Misto to wonder at all that had occurred.

* * *

><p>Tugger lay sprawled out on the floor, with his mate, Etcetera, resting her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. He stared upwards, not looking at anything in particular, lost in thought.<p>

"I miss him too," Etcetera spoke suddenly.

"Huh?" Tugger mumbled, confused.

She lifted her chin, looking at him. "Misto. I miss him. He is my brother, you know."

Tugger's lip twitched. "I know, Etcetera."

She sighed. "He's kind of a dope to just leave like that…but then again, it's not my mother…I guess I couldn't know."

"Yeah…it's always kind of hard to see from someone else's point of view."

"I wish I could understand him better," she said. Tugger glanced at her.

"Not for my sake," she added. "But for his. I think Misto really needs someone who understands him…I thought maybe Rumpleteazer did, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well…Rumpleteazer's parents tried to help her and Mungojerrie, didn't they? But they died. Maybe Rumpleteazer feels more ready to have a kitten than Misto does because she wants to be there for it, when her parents couldn't be. Misto, in a way, may as well have been an orphan, but wasn't…his mother had to abandon him to protect him from Macavity."

"Is it…is it difficult for you? Talking about him?"

"Misto?"

"No, Macavity. Or…both, I guess."

Tugger sighed. "Macavity's got a second chance. I'm happy for him, because I think he'll lead his new Jellicle life better than the first. And Misto…I just wish things weren't so hard for him."

Etcetera lowered her head again, listening to Tugger's heartbeat. She realized something.

"He…he was able to forgive Macavity and his mother…but he just can't forgive himself, can he?"

"I think that's always the hardest person to forgive."

The lovers lay in silence.

"I wish Victoria was better," Etcetera sighed.

* * *

><p>Victoria hadn't been seen outside her den for some time. No one really knew what was wrong, as she rarely accepted visitors, but many speculated it was because of Mistoffelees' disappearing, an event which had unsettled everyone, especially those who had been close to him.<p>

Victoria hardly even spoke to Plato.

"Vicky?" he said, peering into the room. Victoria had her back turned to him as she lay on the bed. She didn't answer at first.

"Yes?" she finally said.

"Is…is there anything I can get you?"

"No, Plato. I just need to be alone."

"Victoria…what's wrong? You say you're not sick, but you hardly ever get out of bed."

"I'm just tired."

"Victoria…" he moved over to sit next to her form on the bed. "Is…is this about the kitten?"

"Plato…"

"Because…I know how unhappy you are about it. I am too. But…we've got to move on at some point."

"Plato," her voice was devoid of emotion. "Please…just leave me alone. Just for a bit."

Plato felt stung, but didn't show it in his tone when he answered, "Sure. OK. I'll come check on you later. Maybe you'll feel a bit better then."

She heard his exiting pawsteps and rubbed her forehead with her paw.

She hadn't told anyone. She couldn't bring herself to. What if this time something went wrong again? Something worse than before? What if she just wasn't meant to have kittens?

Victoria was pregnant again.

She didn't want to go through this alone, but she just couldn't think of anything that anyone else could do. Except for maybe one person…

"Mistoffelees," she whispered. "You stupid tom…"

Even though she felt so much anger towards him for abandoning his unborn kitten, Victoria would've given anything just to have her best friend back.


	12. An Unhappy Confession

**I don't really sleep on Saturday nights. I don't even know how many chapters I've written today anymore. Oh, wait, it's not even Saturday anymore. It's almost 2:30 am, Sunday. Oh well. **

* * *

><p>When Misto entered the basement club, it was just as loud and crowded as the night before. He watched the frisky dancers leap about the room with seemingly unlimited energy.<p>

_Etcetera would like it here, _he thought.

"Well look who it is."

Misto glanced over at Rufus, who had just come out of his hole in the wall. "Hey," Misto greeted him.

"What changed your mind?"

Now it was Misto's turn to shrug. "I'm not exactly sure."

Rufus glanced over at the dance floor. "Well, stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Mistoffelees!"

It was Himalaya. He offered her a small smile.

"Hello, Himalaya."

"I'm glad to see you came back! Care for another dance?"

"Maybe later, I think I'll sit this one out."

She grinned. "OK, I'll be waiting! But don't leave me hanging!" She grabbed the arm of another passing tom, and the two swung out to join the other dancers.

Misto went and sat down at the bar. The tom there asked him, "What can I get for you, young sir?"

"Just some water, please."

The bartender rolled his eyes and shoved a cup with a peacock feather sticking out of it at Misto. Misto absentmindedly fiddled with the feather as he sipped his drink. He placed it on the table, where it stood on its end. With a little snap of his fingers, it began to twitch and dance to the beat.

"Woah! How are you doing that?"

Misto looked up and saw a brown and grey patched tom staring in wonder at the bobbing feather.

"Oh! Um…"

"You're a magician, aren't you?" he said excitedly. "Do another trick!"

"Oh, I really don't think I-"

"Oh, come on! Rusty's is no place for party poopers!"

"Well…what do you want me to do?"

"Something big!" the tom answered eagerly.

_Something big…_

Misto smiled, remembering the display he had given before rescuing Old Deuteronomy. He turned in his seat, so that he was facing the dance floor. He rubbed his paws together, blowing on them, then spreading his fingers, out shot strings of lightning like streamers that flashed in time to the music.

Everyone stopped and stared in amazement, then clapped and cheered wildly, begging for more. Misto appeased them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rufus watching with interest.

* * *

><p>Mungojerrie climbed into his den through the hole in the ceiling, which he affectionately referred to as 'the backdoor.' He pulled off the pillowcase that hung over his shoulder, its contents rattling.<p>

"Mungojerrie?" Rumpleteazer called out.

"'Oo else uses the backdoor?"

"_Oi _thought it was our chimney!" she said as she entered the room.

"'Ow can it be a chimney?" he laughed. "We don't 'ave a fireplace!"

"Never mind that," she said. "Did you bring me moi chicken?"

"Roight out of the oven!"

Eager, she began to rifle through the bag.

"Jus' wait till the kittens are born!" said Mungojerrie. "We'll teach them to be the best cat burglars London 'as ever seen!"

She frowned. "_We _will, really? They'll be born into the Jellicle tribe, Mungojerrie! Woi should they need to thieve?"

"Well, you can't say it's not a useful skill!"

But Rumpleteazer didn't answer, as she pulled out a drumstick and began to chew it with relish.

"Oi can tell already," she said, her mouth full. "Tha' you're goin' to be the best uncle ever!"

"Oh? An' 'ow can you tell that?"

She swallowed a piece of flesh, than grabbed him in a hug.

"'Cos you're the best _brother _ever!"

He grinned. "Aw, enough of that, Teaze!"

She pulled away, grinning as well.

"Rumpleteazer?"

The siblings turned, and saw, much to their surprise, Victoria poking her head through the doorway. She looked tired and unkempt.

"Victoria! Hi! I 'aven't seen you for a while…come in?"

Victoria scratched her shoulder nervously. "I…I was wondering if you'd be up for going for a walk, actually."

Rumpleteazer wiped some remaining chicken off her chops, looking confused. "Oh! Um, alright, Oi guess that'd be fine."

"You sure?" Mungojerrie asked, sounding as if he didn't approve.

"Oi'll be _fine, _Jerrie!" she snapped irritably. "These kittens aren't due a while yet! Comin', Victoria."

The two queens strolled along the border of the Junkyard. Victoria commented, "So, you're having more than one kitten?"

"Yeah," Rumpleteazer said with a smile. "Twins."

"Misto told you, didn't he?"

Rumpleteazer looked away. "Yeah," she said softly.

Victoria just nodded.

"Rumpleteazer…" Victoria hesitated. "Have you…heard from Misto at all? Since he left?"

Rumpleteazer drew her brows together, clearly puzzled. "No, 'ow could Oi 'ave?"

The snow-coloured queen sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I just thought that, maybe…"

"Oi thought that you were still angry with 'im."

Victoria halted. "Oh, Rumpleteazer, I _need _him!"

Rumpleteazer stared. "Wot?"

"I…I need his help."

"With wot?" she asked her friend gently.

"Rumpleteazer, I, Plato and I, we're going to have another kitten! And I'm s-so scared!" She hiccoughed. "And he doesn't know, nobody knows, except for you now, and I don't know what to do! What if something goes wrong again?"

Rumpleteazer held Victoria's paws. "You need to tell Plato!"

Victoria shook her head. "I can't! I just _can't! _He's so worried about me as it is, and if something goes wrong again, he'll be even more heartbroken! And what if he's disappointed in me!" She pulled away.

"'E wouldn't be! 'Ow can you say that?" Rumpleteazer felt alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Rumpleteazer," she said miserably. "I shouldn't have bothered you." She ran off, and Rumpleteazer watched her go, feeling a heavy weight of sorrow come over her.

The truth was, Rumpleteazer was scared too. And if Victoria felt she needed Misto…it just went to show how much Rumpleteazer really did need him too.


	13. New Flavours

**At least I have fanfiction to show for my lack of a life.**

* * *

><p>"That was quite something," Rufus commented to Misto as the club finally began to empty at dawn.<p>

"Thanks." Misto smiled.

"You'd be quite a commodity for me. The crowd loved it."

Misto's smile fell. "I don't think that can work…see, I still have to find my mother."

"How's that going, by the way?"

"Not so great," he sighed.

"How exactly are you going about it?"

"The truth is, I have no idea where she went. I just keep trying to find out if anyone's seen or heard anything of her."

Rufus rubbed his neck, thinking. "Look…I'm not saying this in order to convince you, but a lot of different cats come in here. You could always ask them."

"I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

"You don't seem to be thinking of much," Rufus bluntly pointed out.

"I try not to," he replied ruefully.

"So? What _do _you think?"

Misto scratched his ear while he thought. "I…I guess it couldn't hurt."

With a shrug, Rufus replied, "I wouldn't know. But I will say this: I'm glad to have you."

Misto chuckled. "Well…I'm glad I could finally do something right."

* * *

><p>Victoria lay in bed, wrapped up in a blanket, crying silent tears to herself. It had been a couple of weeks since she had told Rumpleteazer about her pregnancy, and had avoided contact with almost anyone since, instead hiding out in her den, swathed in blankets. When Plato would join her to sleep, she would always lie with her back to him, not wanting him to notice the change in her.<p>

But she couldn't hide it any longer. Her stomach had gotten noticeably bigger, and soon Plato would have to realize that Victoria was with another kitten.

"Everlasting Cat give me strength," she mumbled.

"Victoria?"

Plato had just entered the den, and upon seeing his mate in her sorry state, he quickly came over, about to wrap her in his arms, but hesitated. He'd noticed how she shrunk away from physical contact with him lately.

"Darling…please, tell me what's wrong."

"Plato, I…I…"

"Yes, Sweetheart? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant…" she said quietly.

Plato blinked. "Really? Are you sure?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder with tear-stained eyes. Then she proceeded to roll over on her back, and pulled the blanket off, revealing her enlarged stomach.

His eyes widened. "Oh.

"But…Victoria, this is a good thing, isn't it? You _want _to have a kitten!"

"I do," she agreed sadly. "But I don't want to lose another one."

He lay down next to her, one paw on hers, the other on her stomach.

"We're not losing this one," he whispered, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She pulled herself into him, and he let her cry, determined to be there for her now that she finally needed him again.


	14. A Tale of Kittens

Misto was met with enthusiastic applause as he finished his last trick of the night. With his soft smile that the club-goers had become so accustomed to, he gave a deep bow.

Rufus came up onto the stage next to him. "And that concludes our evening, toms and queens! I bid you all good morning!"

With a sad groan, the crowd began to disperse, leaving through the main exit. Tired out from his lengthy performance, Misto sat down on his small stage.

"Thanks for putting on a good show, Misto."

Rufus said that every night that Misto had performed for the past weeks. Misto rubbed his eyes. Rufus gazed down at him. Misto noticed, and looked down with a sigh, his tail drooping over the edge of the platform.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep up with this, Rufus."

"Fortunately, then, I have some good news for you."

Misto looked up, eyes wide and hopeful. "My mother?"

Rufus nodded. "One of the not-so-regulars associates with a group of alley cats that take up residence in the eastern part of the district. Mentioned to me that he saw a queen there who looked just like you, and asked me if you were related."

Misto stood up. "That must be her! I have to go find her!"

Rufus held his shoulder with a paw. "Hey, settle down. She's not going anywhere soon. You're exhausted. You need to rest."

Misto stared at him, torn, but eventually relented, knowing his body agreed.

Rufus only looked at him a moment before saying, "Sleep well, Mistoffelees." He hopped off the stage and crawled into his room.

Misto climbed down, slower, curling up on the beanbag chair which had essentially become his bed, thinking to himself that evening couldn't come soon enough.

But he found himself twitching, restless and unable to settle down. He got back up, and poked in through Rufus' hole.

Rufus was lying on the floor, head propped up, gazing at the drawings on the wall.

"I might not see you again," Misto said.

"This is true."

"I…I want to thank you for everything."

Rufus waited before replying. "And?"

"And what?"

Rufus turned to face him. "Why _are _you searching for your mother?"

Misto was caught off guard by this question. "She…isn't it obvious? She's my mother."

Rufus nodded. "But?"

Misto sat down, his tail curling around him. "She…well, we don't know each other very well…she couldn't take care of me as a kitten, see…I don't want to loser her. But she left because she felt like she didn't belong." Misto exhaled. "But I'm not so sure if I do either."

"You're thinking that you might not return."

"I'm not wanted there," Misto insisted.

The small toms sat in thoughtful silence.

"I didn't have anyone to care for me either," Rufus stated.

Misto tilted his head. "No?"

Rufus shook his head. "I was, in a sense, an orphan."

Misto shrugged. "I was adopted, but I never did fit in."

"So you're running away."

Misto studied his paws. "Well, I guess that's one way of putting it…"

Rufus, unsurprisingly, shrugged.

Misto looked up, examining the portraits that adorned the walls.

"Who are they?"

Rufus followed his gaze.

"Orphans. Unwanted kittens. Kittens that couldn't be taken care of by their parents. Like you and me."

"How do you know all of them?"

"I raised them."

Misto looked at him in surprise. The tom couldn't have been much older than Misto. It was hard to believe he acted as a father to all of them.

"I have no idea who my father is. But I know that my mother had absolutely no desire to take care of me. I was bitter about this for a long time. But after seeing so many kittens in a similar state, I…I just couldn't let it go on. I took them all in. Sometimes in numbers, sometimes only a few. They're all either old enough to care for themselves or have another adult who was willing to raise them as their own. They all still come to visit. At the club. Himalaya was the last one." He indicated a picture that was obviously recent, the layer of chalk thick and prominent in displaying the cheeky smile of a Siamese cat.

Misto stared at him in amazement. "You…you really took care of them all? And they're happy?"

"Certainly happier then they would've been without me, I think." He leaned into Misto, and said quietly, "I _did _have doubts about myself. Yes, I had doubts about myself too, Mistoffelees. But they needed me. They all needed me."

Misto's eyes widened. "How…how do you…"

"How do I know? Misto, I already said it. You're not chasing something. You're running away."

Misto gave one last glance around the room, at all of the happy kittens who had found homes and a parental figure who showed them love.

"Well…I'm done now," said Misto.

"So you won't be looking for your mother?"

Misto's dark eyes met Rufus' golden ones. "She doesn't need me."

Rufus nodded.

"Take care. And take care of your family."


	15. The Return

**The sun should be rising soon. That was fun. I'm going to bed now.**

* * *

><p>"Oi don't think you should be goin' out by yourself!"<p>

"Oh, Mungojerrie, just leave me _alone! _Oi'm not a bleedin' kitten!"

"Rumpleteazer!"

But she stormed off as fast as her pregnant state would allow, not answering him.

She was tired of being all cooped up with nothing to do. How she longed just to go burgling like in the old days!

She stormed past Plato and Victoria, the former affectionately tucking a flower behind her ear.

"Hey, Rumpleteazer!" she called, but Rumpleteazer was too irritated to take notice.

She kept walking until she arrived at the familiar field. With a sigh, she settled, stretching out on her back, a paw on her stomach. She closed her eyes, breathing in the warm evening air. She hoped that she wouldn't have to be pregnant for too much longer.

As the sun began to set, her thoughts wandered back to a distant memory. She'd been thinking of Misto more than ever before in the days nearing the end of her pregnancy.

_Rumpleteazer lay with Mistoffelees, their limbs intertwining, the two young cats bathed in the light of the crescent moon in that sparse field. Her purr rumbled through him, and he smiled in pleasure. _

To think that that had ever even happened. That they had once been so content, unaware of what was to come so shortly afterward.

_Her eyes closed, she whispered, "Mistoffelees…"_

_He let her trail off, then kissed her forehead. Not needing to hear the end of her sentence, he whispered back, "I love you too."_

She awoke with a sharp pain.

The first thing she realized was that she had fallen asleep without even noticing. The second was…

"OH!" she gasped sharply as another stab of pain could be felt.

She was about to have her kittens.

"Mistoffelees!" she whimpered. "Oi…Oi 'ave to find Mistoffelees!"

She struggled to her feet, and began ambling in the complete opposite direction of the Junkyard, suddenly possessed with need for her mate.

"MISTOFFELEES!" she called out.

* * *

><p>Jonathan shrieked, delighted.<p>

"You'll never catch me, Pouncival!"

"We'll see about that!" The playful tom grinned, chasing after the kitten at a slow pace, to give him a fair chance.

Coricopat and Tantomile, who had been napping peacefully side-by-side on the hood of the car, simultaneously straightened, staring at each other. They then both glanced at Pouncival and Jonathan dashing by, and after exchanging an comprehending look, they both called out, "Pouncival!"

He halted, grabbing Jonathan by the tail. "What?"

"Something's happening outside the Junkyard…past the field." Coricopat told him. "You'd better go see what it is."

Pouncival frowned, frustrated. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Pouncival, we _don't know!" _Coricopat snapped.

Pouncival's eyes widened. He'd never hear either of the twins admit to that!

"Leave Jonathan with us," Tantomile said urgently. "We'll stay in case we learn anything more. Hurry!"

"OK, OK!" He gave Jonathan a stern glance, then gave the kitten a gentle shove towards the twins, who were now climbing down to meet him. Pouncival dashed off.

Tugger just entered out of his den near the edge of the Junkyard, when Pouncival zipped past faster than Tugger had ever seen him go before. "Wait, Pounce!" He shouted after him. Pouncival skidded to a halt, and glared at him impatiently.

"What are you doing?" Tugger asked, bewildered.

"The twins said I have to go past the field! They don't know why!"

Tugger frowned. _"What?"_

"If you're going to ask more questions, you may as well come with me!" He took off again, and not sure what else to do, Tugger followed.

* * *

><p>Rumpleteazer panted. She had been walking for some time, having now arrived near the train tracks that crossed over a small ravine. She stopped at the edge, then suddenly gasped in pain.<p>

"AGH!" She groaned, sucking in air through gritted teeth. She straightened up. "Mistoffelees," she huffed. "Where…are…you?"

At that moment she felt a pain worse than any of the others so that she was startled by it and collapsed, sliding down the pebbly edge of the ravine, stopping just before it formed into a vertical slope.

Tugger had managed to catch up with Pouncival and he panted, "Pouncival, _what _is going on!"

"I don't know," he gasped. "But it sounds important!"

"Oh, those twins drive me up the wall sometimes," Tugger groaned.

Pouncival suddenly halted, and Tugger did too, surprised. They were near the railway tracks.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" Pouncival hissed.

There it was. A high-pitched groan.

"Over there!" Pouncival rushed over to the ravine.

"Pouncival, be careful!" Tugger called, seeing how steep it was.

"Oh, Everlasting Cat!" he heard Pouncival cry. "Rumpleteazer?"

Tugger's ears pricked, and hurried over.

There was Rumpleteazer, lying on her back in a mound of dirt and pebbles, precariously close to the edge of what would otherwise be an unpreventable fall. Her stomach was heaving, and she gave another short cry of pain.

"Everlasting Cat, what do we do?" Pouncival gasped, still short of breath.

Tugger looked about wildly, from Pouncival, to Rumpleteazer. Then again to Pouncival, once more to Rumpleteazer. Then-

"TUGGER! What do we do?"

"I…I…I don't know!"

"Oh, you bleedin' daft idiots!" Rumpleteazer growled. "_Help me!"_

"_We're _the idiots?" Pouncival exclaimed. "What are you even _doing _out here so far from home? Tugger, grab my tail!"

"You serious?"

"Yes! Now come on!"

Realizing what Pouncival was planning to do, Tugger moved as close to the edge as he could determine was safe, and gripped Pouncival's tail firmly. Pouncival carefully stepped down, then with his hind legs pressed against the dirt, he leaned over with a straight spine. Trying to ignore the straining pain in his tail and cease his paws' shaking, he slipped them underneath Rumpleteazer, and pulled her towards him, so that he cradled her in his arms. It wasn't an easy feat, as she might have had half her weight added on in her latest stage of pregnancy.

"Oof! Tugger, don't let me go!" Tugger gritted his teeth in concentration.

Slowly, stiffening his abdominal muscles, Pouncival straightened back up, Rumpleteazer clinging her arms around his neck, till he was finally standing perfectly straight. And the he collapsed backwards on top of Tugger.

"Woah, hey! Watch what you're doing!"

"Yeah, 'cause I definitely did that on purpose," he grunted under Rumpleteazer's weight.

"Oi can't get off without your 'elp!" she said. Pouncival sighed, and proceeded to lift her with himself off Tugger.

Once they'd finally gotten off, Pouncival gently laid Rumpleteazer, who was now again crying out in pain, down on the ground.

"Should one of us go get help?" Pouncival asked.

Tugger frowned. "Neither Jenny or Jelly could run this far fast enough! And we certainly can't _carry _her back!"

"Don't either of you leave me!" Rumpleteazer pleaded.

Tugger quickly bent down, and stroked her cheeks while licking her brow. "Nobody's leaving you, Rumpleteazer."

She began to cry. "Oi want Mistoffelees!"

"I'm here, Rumpleteazer."

Her eyes shot open.

"Mistoffelees?"


	16. Losing the Struggle

**Yep. I slept for seven hours till past noon, and this is what I did when I woke up.**

**Thanks again The Obsessed Oddity for being such a dedicated reader! I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

* * *

><p>The toms whipped their heads up and gaped. There before them stood a rather out-of-breath Mistoffelees, who stared at Rumpleteazer worriedly.<p>

"Misto!" They both cried. "You're back!" Pouncival exclaimed.

"Yeah, I - oof!"

He was cut-off as Tugger rather unexpectedly picked up the small tom in a hug, and spun around so that Misto's legs swung about. When he put Misto down, he could only manage a, "Tugger, I-" before Tugger started violently shaking him by the shoulders.

"You stupid _kitten!" _He growled. "What were you thinking, you idiot? Leaving your mate behind and only coming back _now, _when she's about to have her kitten-"

"Tugger, stop!" cried an alarmed Pouncival. "A late Misto's better than no Misto!"

Tugger ceased, and Misto steadied himself, though his teeth still felt as though they were rattling in his skull. Tugger still had his paws on his shoulders, and suddenly seemed to sag under emotional weight.

"Don't…_ever_…do that again," he sighed.

"Tugger…I…"

"Now go to your mate!" Tugger roughly pushed him in Rumpleteazer's direction, and Misto didn't argue, crouching down beside her and grabbing hold of her paw. She looked at him tearfully.

"Mistoffelees…you came back…"

"Yes, Rumpleteazer, and I'm never leaving again!" he said forcefully. "I'll always be here for you, and if you don't want me, then I'll stay anyway, for the kittens!"

"Wait, did you say 'kittens,' _plural?" _said Tugger, looking even more anxious.

"Misto, what do we do?" Pouncival asked quickly.

Misto stared at them. "I…uh…"

"Oh, Everlasting Cat, _he _doesn't know anything about birthing kittens!" Tugger groaned.

"But…but Victoria…"

Misto frowned. "If you hadn't noticed, Pouncival, Victoria never _did _give birth. I barely managed saved her."

"Mistoffelees," Rumpleteazer groaned pitifully.

He quickly gave her cheek a few comforting licks. "It'll be alright, Rumpleteazer, I promise."

"Don't leave me…"

"I won't, ever, I promise."

"Misto…how did you find us?" Pouncival asked suddenly. Misto looked up.

"I heard you."

"From where?" Pouncival questioned, bewildered.

The truth was, Misto wasn't exactly sure _how _he'd known. He had set out from Rufus' nightclub the next night after their conversation at a hurried pace, but after some time he had more, well...felt than heard something. Some sort of urgent presence, in the same way he had felt that melody that continued haunted him. Something was calling him home, and so he ran as fast as he could, following that signal till he finally arrived here to see Rumpleteazer in labour, surrounded by Tugger and Pouncival.

"OW!" Rumpleteazer suddenly cried. She gripped his paw tight. He bent down next to her.

"Rumpleteazer, what do you need us to do?"

"Please, just 'old me, Mistoffelees."

He nodded, but asked again, "What do you need?"

She was sweating profusely. "Please…some water…"

Misto looked about wildly. There was no water in sight, except…down the ravine…

He frowned. "Rumpleteazer, I need you to let me go."

"No! I-"

"I'll be right back, Rumpleteazer, I promise."

She looked doubtful, but slowly loosened her grip.

"Look after her," he ordered the other two toms.

"Wait, Misto, what are you doing?" Tugger cried.

"Just do what I say!" Misto snapped.

He rushed over to the edge, and gazed down hesitantly, trying to figure out what would be the safest way down to the steady stream. He then took in the railway tracks and the wooden beam that stood firm against the wall of the crevice, supporting them. Unsheathing his claws, he carefully made his way over and straddled the wood. He began to make a slow, steady climb down.

He couldn't help but feel dizzy as he glanced down at the water. _Please, Everlasting Cat, don't let me fall…_He heard the sharp cry of Rumpleteazer's agony, and forced himself down further, gritting his teeth as he did so.

He was finally just above the water's surface. Slowly, but surely, he managed to turn himself around so that he was hanging upside down above it. He stretched his neck out, and jaws wide, took in a gulp of water so great that his cheeks bulged, careful not to swallow it. With deep concentration, he turned around again so that he face upwards and resumed his climb back up.

He was almost at the top, when he heard Rumpleteazer scream louder than ever before. "Misto!" came Pouncival's anxious cry. "She's having her kittens!"

He swivelled his head and could see Rumpleteazer, her legs spread out. Her head was resting in Tugger's lap, who had a deep look of concentration. Pouncival was on her other end, staring back at Misto, eyes wide with panic.

It was just at that moment that the echoing bellow of a train whistle rang through the air. Misto felt it before he heard it, the wooden beam that supported him trembling within its layers. But he didn't have time to react as the train sped over the bridge and he lost his grip, Rumpleteazer's scream following after him with Pouncival's shout of, "MISTO!"


	17. I'm Ready

**Oddly enough, I find this to be one of the more comical chapters.**

* * *

><p>The train roared in Pouncival's ears, and as Misto's claws came loose, he disappeared from view.<p>

"MISTO!" he screamed.

"NO!" Rumpleteazer howled.

The train rolled off into the distance, everything was painfully silent with its absence. Tugger squeezed his eyes shut, and bent so that his forehead rested on Rumpleteazer's. She bawled mournfully.

Misto was gone.

"Misto…" Pouncival whispered.

"Pouncival, we have to tend to Rumpleteazer," Tugger told him, keeping his voice steady.

"No! Tugger, look!"

Tugger lifted his head sadly, then felt as if his eyes would pop out of their sockets. He stared in disbelief. There was Misto, lifting slowly in the air, unsuspended, his cheeks bulging with water. He looked just as bewildered as the others did. Rumpleteazer struggled to sit up so she could see better.

"MISTOFFELEES!" she screamed.

Suddenly, gravity seemed to take its effect on Misto, but he managed to grab onto a plank of railway just in time. He kicked with his hind legs, struggling, and only just managed to pull himself up. He hopped over each track, making his way over. He bounded over the hot iron, running to the others.

Scarcely even acknowledging Tugger and Pouncival, he pulled Rumpleteazer into his arms and planted his lips on her open mouth, slowly letting the water seep down her throat. She gulped gratefully, eyes closed.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Misto whispered, eyes closed, "I promised I wouldn't leave you."

"Misto…how did you…" Tugger babbled.

"I didn't control it," said Misto. "It's only happened once before. When I fought Macavity."

They sat in silence. But it was soon broken when Rumpleteazer gave a shrill cry.

"Mistoffelees, it's comin'!"

"I'm here," he assured her.

Pouncival positioned himself, paws outspread as if ready to catch a football. Tugger, not sure what else to do, said "Uh, push!"

"Take a deep breath, Rumpleteazer," Misto said calmly. She gasped and gritted her teeth.

"I…I can see it!" Pouncival said wildly. "It's coming out! Its little ears…"

"Be ready, Pouncival," Misto told him.

"You're doing great, Rumpleteazer," Tugger insisted, obviously sure this was the right thing to say.

Rumpleteazer gasped. "It's almost out!" Pouncival shouted. "Come on, Teazer, one more push!"

With a cry of pain, Rumpleteazer strained her muscles, and a sound that could only be described as a pop was heard, followed by Pouncival's whisper of, "Everlasting Cat…"

Misto looked over and saw Pouncival holding a damp, mewling kitten in his paws. The infant was so small…

"Pouncival, the umbilical cord!" Misto said quickly. Pouncival proceeded to chew it off. He stared at the kitten for a moment, then approached Misto, offering it.

With trembling paws, Misto took the blind kitten in his arms and stared down.

"Rumpleteazer," his voice shaking. "It's a tom. It's our son."

"Oh, Misto," she whispered. He held the kitten close to her and she began to lick him dry. He was all black.

"He's so beautiful…" she whispered.

Tugger helped her to sit up so that she could hold the kitten. She carefully took him from Misto, and rocked him in her arms. Misto watched, hardly able to believe his eyes. He reached out a paw to feel the kitten's down-soft fur. Then he noticed something.

He stared at the palms of his own paws and frowned. The scabs that he had received from his struggle in the gutter that stormy night, the night that Rufus had rescued him…they were gone without a trace.

"What…" he muttered to himself. But then Rumpleteazer cried out again.

Suddenly excited, Pouncival said gleefully, "Here comes number two! Erm…are there going to be anymore after this?"

Misto couldn't help but laugh. "Just the two, Pounce."

As Rumpleteazer prepared to give birth to her second kitten, Tugger carefully took the first from her grasp, allowing Misto to focus on his mate. He stared down at the kitten in wonder, and was suddenly reminded of the day that Misto had been found in the Junkyard. Tugger had asked Munkustrap to let him hold what was, unbeknownst to them, their nephew, and stared down at the black and white kit, the world suddenly seeming full of possibility.

As Rumpleteazer grunted, Misto whispered in her ear, "You're amazing, Rumpleteazer."

"Thank you for noticing'," she growled sarcastically. He laughed.

"I wonder what's taking the psychics so long," Pouncival muttered anxiously. "Oh, I wish they'd hurry up and have another vision or something!"

"Maybe they already have," Tugger pointed out. "Somebody could already be on their way now."

At the mention of Tantomile and Coricopat, Misto remembered what they had said before he left, about how much good would come of his becoming a father. He curiously eyed his son in Tugger's arms.

"Well, actually, I think we're doing pretty great on our own!" Pouncival commented.

"Speak for yourself!" Tugger shot back.

"Yeah," Rumpleteazer managed a giggle. "Let _me _be the judge of that!"

They all started to laugh, when Rumpleteazer gave another gasp.

"Oh! It's coming! Is it coming?" Pouncival was practically bouncing.

"It's comin' alroight," she groaned. "Our daughter's comin', Misto."

"I'm ready," he replied.

She looked at him, her face contorted with pain, but still smiling. "I know."

Tugger and Pouncival were both shouting one after the other.

"Push!"

"Breathe!"

"Push!"

"Here she comes!"

"_Push!" _Tugger cried desperately.

Rumpleteazer gave one last scream with her final effort.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Oddity. I believe I have a date with Misto for you to arrange. :P<strong>


	18. Homecoming

**I just want to comment that if _I _was in labor, Tugger and Pouncival would definitely not be my first choice of helpers, amusing though it would be. Poor Rumpleteazer. XD**

**Warning: Much hugging ahead, coupled with a bit of violence.**

* * *

><p>Pouncival was curled up asleep at Tugger's feet, who was happily watching the couple in front of him.<p>

Misto and Rumpleteazer sat together, each cradling a kitten, both of which Rumpleteazer had just finished feeding. Misto held the girl, a black and white kitten remarkably similar in appearance to Misto.

"I can't believe it," he sighed happily. "I'm a father…we're parents."

She beamed at him. "Oi knew you'd come 'round eventually."

He smiled at her.

The tom kitten in her arms starting to awaken, squeaking as he squirmed. Rumpleteazer shushed him, then began to sing quietly.

"_Angel, my dear,_

"_Please don't afear_

"_To be slow and steady,_

"_Uncertain, not ready_

"_Angel, my love_

"_There's still enough_

"_Time to grow sure and strong…"_

She trailed off, noticing that Misto was staring at her.

"Wot?"

Even though she had stopped singing, Misto could still feel the melody.

"How…how do you know that song?"

She shrugged. "Oi dunno. Oi jus' thought of it while Oi was pregnant, to settle them when they kicked an' Oi needed to sleep. It jus' sort of came to me."

The song still went on, steady, like a heartbeat. He stared down at the queen-kit in his arms.

"_There is much gained in your becoming a father," _Coricopat's voice rang in his memory.

"Mistoffelees…is somethin' wrong?"

He still looked at his daughter, and smiled.

"No. Everything's perfect."

"Do you think you'll be ready to walk soon, Rumpleteazer?" Tugger asked suddenly.

She nodded. "Yeah. Oi think Oi'm ready to go now."

"You sure?" Misto asked. "Do you need anything? More water?"

She stared at him incredulously.

"Good, that's what I was hoping," he breathed, relieved.

"Yeah. 'Sides, Mungojerrie's probably worryin' somethin' terrible about me."

"OK." He carefully handed his kitten to Tugger, and helped Rumpleteazer to her feet. Tugger gave Pouncival a gentle kick to wake him.

"Hm? What?" The tabby rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, Pouncival," said Tugger. "We're going home."

* * *

><p>Munkustrap wandered around the Junkyard, a frown taking shape on his features. Something was odd. It felt like something was missing from the Yard.<p>

"Daddy!"

He stopped, seeing his son, Jonathan, who was curled up with Coricopat and Tantomile. The kitten climbed up and ran over to his father. Munkustrap scooped him up, and with a confused expression looked at the twins.

"I thought Pouncival was looking after him?"

"He had urgent matters to attend to," Tantomile explained.

"Urgent matters? What urgent matters?"

Coricopat gestured behind the silver tabby. "Ask him for yourself."

Munkustrap turned around, and couldn't believe what he saw. Tugger and Pouncival were entering the Junkyard, each carrying a kitten, and following close behind was Rumpleteazer, helped by…Mistoffelees?

"Misto!" He cried. Putting Jonathan down, he ran over. "You're back! How did…what…" He stared now at Tugger and Pouncival, who were grinning from ear to ear. Pouncival was cooing at the pure-black kitten that he carried.

"Rumpleteazer…you had your kittens? Twins?"

Rumpleteazer beamed. "An' Mistoffelees finally realized 'e couldn't miss the occasion."

Misto gave Munkustrap a tired smile.

Pouncival called up to Tantomile and Coricopat, "And I guess you didn't get anymore clues as to what was up?"

They both smiled calmly at him.

"On the contrary," Tantomile replied.

Coricopat added, "But we could see that you had it under control."

Pouncival's jaw dropped. "_Under control? _Is _that _what you think?"

Tugger grumbled, "You two are such ass-"

"Hey! Not in front of the kittens!" Rumpleteazer exclaimed.

They were all suddenly interrupted when a familiar, frantic voice was heard calling, "Munkustrap? Munkustrap, 'ave you seen Rumpleteazer around-"

Mungojerrie stopped and stared at the sight before him.

"Rumpleteazer!" he cried, and rushed over, pulling her away from Misto in a hug.

"Are you alright? An' the kittens? Oi _told _you not to wander off on your own!"

"Oi'm fine, Mungojerrie, we're all fine!"

Mungojerrie finally seemed to notice Misto. He let go of Rumpleteazer, and gazed at Misto levelly. Then, without warning, he punched Misto in the jaw with such force that the small tom was knocked back onto the ground.

"MUNGOJERRIE!" Rumpleteazer shrieked. "Wot are you _doin'?"_

"No, Rumpleteazer, he's right," Misto said as he pushed himself up, rubbing his jaw. "I deserved that."

Mungojerrie glared at Misto. "Don't you ever 'urt moi sister ever again."

Misto didn't look away. "Not for however many lives I live."

Mungojerrie nodded at this, seeming to approve. Then he grabbed Misto by the shoulders, and Rumpleteazer was about to protest, when Mungojerrie hugged Misto tight.

"How about that, Misto?" Tugger commented. "You get a hug from Mungojerrie every time you risk your life for his sister! It's almost like you guys are family!"

Misto and Mungojerrie both rolled their eyes.

"Misto," Munkustrap grabbed his nephew. "I'm glad you're back."

Misto smiled. "So am I."

"Come on, Rumpleteazer," Mungojerrie said to his sister. "You'd better come 'ome an' rest. Oi'll see to the kittens."

Rumpleteazer hesitated, looking at Misto. He nodded encouragingly.

"Go on. I'll see you later. I've got to fix up my den."

She frowned. "Wot for?"

He grinned. "For three more."


	19. The Gift

**This might just be the second-to-last chapter. The Obsessed Oddity, we've been on a journey together. Or something.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Mistoffelees. Is Billyann almost ready?" Rumpleteazer called.<p>

"I just need to finish washing behind her ears," he answered. His daughter squirmed in his grasp, turning to squint at him with dark eyes. She and her brother had just opened them recently.

"Come on, Billy, sit still, or we'll never be ready!" he laughed. "Don't you want to officially meet the tribe?"

She mewed in response.

After all the excitement of the recent events, things had finally settled down. So obviously the peace couldn't last, Munkustrap insisting that there should be a party to celebrate the birth of Misto and Rumpleteazer's kittens, as well as Misto's having returned to the Junkyard after everyone had been worried about him for so long. No one objected to Munkustrap's proposal.

Rumpleteazer came into the room carrying their son, Lyriko. "Well?"

"She's like you. Difficult."

"Hey!"

He grinned. "And I mean that in the _best _sense!"

"Well, come on then! Let's go!"

The Junkyard was strung with lights that were normally reserved for the Jellicle Ball, and surrounding the clearing platters of food were laid out. Everyone turned eagerly to see Misto and Rumpleteazer with their kittens.

"Oh, they're so _cute, _Misto!" Jemima exclaimed, stroking Lyriko's head.

"And Tugger really helped you?" Etcetera said to Rumpleteazer. "That's so wonderful!"

"I helped too!" Pouncival cried, but Etcetera ignored him, turning instead to lean into Tugger, who grinned unabashedly.

"Oh Tuggy," she sighed. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Yes," he not-so-modestly agreed. "I don't know how it would've been if I wasn't there to save the day!"

Misto rolled his eyes.

Etcetera looked like she was about to swoon. "Oh Tugger, you're going to be the best father ever for our kitten!"

Tugger's smile faded as he stared. "Say what?"

"Now don't you go pulling a Misto on us!" Electra warned with an impish smile.

"Hey! I resent that!" Misto objected good-naturedly, giving his sister a playful swat on the ear.

Rumpleteazer was about to wish Etcetera congratulations, but was soon swarmed by the rest of the Jellicles, all of which wished to be introduced to the new additions.

"It's like holding baby Misto all over again!" said Asparagus, who Rumpleteazer had let hold Lyriko. He now gave him back to her.

"That's just what I was thinking!" agreed Exotica.

"Oh wow, I remember that day," Alonzo commented. "Look at how much the kit's grown since!"

Misto laughed at Alonzo's statement. Jellylorum approached him with an expectant smile, and he and Rumpleteazer let her hold each kitten in turn, while Skimbleshanks made silly faces at them.

"I must say, parenthood becomes you both!" Bombalurina said. Mungojerrie stood close behind her. Rumpleteazer noted with satisfaction that they were holding paws.

"Hello, Brother," Misto greeted Mungojerrie with a chuckle, their own private joke referring to Tugger's comment when Misto returned to the tribe.

"Hey," he responded.

"Do I have to go almost die right now to get a hug?"

"Come 'ere, you!"

Misto laughed as they embraced, while Rumpleteazer muttered, "You boys."

"You too are so cute!" Jemima giggled.

Everyone took turns holding and cuddling the kittens before dispersing to feast and mingle amongst themselves, leaving only Jonathan, who peered into the arms of a crouching Misto at Lyriko. Lyriko gave Jonathan a lick on the nose with his tiny tongue, causing the older kitten to beam.

Sensing someone was watching him, Misto looked up to see Plato, who was smiling a small smile, Victoria behind him. She wouldn't meet Misto's gaze and looked uncomfortable.

"Hey," Plato said.

Misto stood. "Hi."

They all stood awkwardly as Rumpleteazer looked at each of them in turn. Finally, she broke the ice by saying to Victoria, "Would you like to 'old 'er?"

Victoria gave a small nod and accepted Billyann into her arms. She whispered so that only Rumpleteazer could here, "She looks just like him."

"I hear you're expecting a kitten," Misto said to Plato. Plato grinned and nodded. "That's right."

"Well…congratulations!"

"Thanks…and you too. It's good to have you back, Misto."

"Hey, Misto, who's that?"

Misto looked at Jonathan, puzzled, then followed where he was pointing. Coming around a corner, and searching through the crowd, was none other than a familiar-looking, young Siamese queen.

"Himalaya!" He called.

She turned to the sound of his voice. Smiling, she gave him a friendly wave. Misto handed Lyriko to Rumpleteazer and rushed over.

"This is some party!" she said. "Not quite Rusty's, but still!"

"It's great to see you!" said Misto. "But what are you doing here?"

"I was actually just passing through, but Rufus asked me to stop by."

"What for?"

"To give you this." She handed him a folded piece of paper. He stared at it, then looked at her curiously.

"Well go on then!" she urged.

Gently he unfolded it, catching glimpses of dark charcoal marks. The paper revealed a drawing in Misto's likeness, capturing his small, quiet smile.

"Oh…" He turned to see Rumpleteazer looking over his shoulder, her mouth open in admiration.

Himalaya spoke again. "He says that he didn't know what your kitten looks like, but then he thought that it might be good for them to have your face on paper to take with them wherever they go, to remind them of how brave their father is."

Misto stared at her, then looked at Rumpleteazer, who was watching curiously. Victoria joined them, still holding Billyann.

Something suddenly occurred to Misto. "Rumpleteazer, this is Himalaya, she's a friend that I made. So is Rufus, the tom who gave me this." He turned to Himalaya, putting an arm around Rumpleteazer. "This is my mate, Rumpleteazer. And our kittens, Lyriko and Billyann."

"Oh wow, twins!" she responded.

Rumpleteazer nodded. "Do you wont to stay? We'll be celebratin' for a while yet! You're welcome to."

Himalaya shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I already have plans. Thank you though." She looked at them for a moment. Then she said to Rumpleteazer, "I hope that _I _one day find a mate as good as Misto, who'll be a great father to my kits!"

Rumpleteazer beamed with pride.

"Well…goodbye. And have a wonderful evening!"

"Goodbye, Himalaya," said Misto. "And thank you."

She nodded, and wandered off into the night.


	20. The Prodigies and a Familiar Face

**Never mind. I underestimated. There is still one more chapter after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lyriko and Billyann squealed wildly and clapped their clumsy paws as Misto caused a rainbow streamer to dance and weave through the air after summoning it out of an old hat. He smiled, pleased to have delighted his kittens so.<p>

"Mistoffelees, Oi've been thinking'…" he heard Rumpleteazer say. He turned to her.

"Is the knitting getting out of hand?"

She shook her head. "No, the knittin's fine…although, actually, it'd be nice if you could do somethin' other than scarves…Oi wos thinkin' it'd be nice to 'ave some hats or booties for the kittens…" She shook herself, realizing that she was deviating. "Wot Oi've been thinking' about, is that you should go see Victoria one of these days. You two 'ave 'ardly spoken or seen each other since the party, an' that wos months ago."

Misto looked back at the kittens. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me, Rumpleteazer."

Rumpleteazer sat down next to him. "You know wot she said to me when she told me she wos pregnant? She said she needed you. That she wished _you _were back. Oi think that she wonts to see you, but she's ashamed of wot she said when you two fought, an' she feels guilty. Oi wish you two could sort it out. You used to be such good friends."

They were both silent, watching the kittens, who were now play-fighting over the sparkling streamer.

"Remember when _we _wos kittens?" Rumpleteazer said suddenly. Misto looked at her curiously.

"It wos loike the complete reverse situation. You and Victoria wos friends and _we _couldn't stick each other!"

Misto gave her a half-hearted smile. "It was so long ago."

"Mistoffelees…ain't it worth at try? Jus' to go see her? See if she'll talk?"

Misto quietly considered this before finally nodding. "You're right." He stood up. "I'll go see her now. Are you OK to look after the kittens?"

She nodded. "Yeh. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Misto stood outside the den, trying to think of something to say when he first spoke to Victoria. Then all of a sudden, Plato burst out, a wild look in his eyes. He came to a quick halt in front of Misto, and was panting.<p>

"Oh, Misto, thank goodness! I was just about to go looking for you! Come in!"

Misto stared. "What?"

"Victoria's about to give birth to her kitten! She told me to go get you! _Come on!" _He pulled Misto inside with him.

"Plato, I…I don't know if this is a good idea, shouldn't you go get one of the older queens? I don't know anything about birthing kittens!"

Plato shook his head. "She told me to get you. Besides, you helped Rumpleteazer, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Victoria, he's already here!"

Victoria was on the bed, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes, recognized him.

"Misto," she breathed.

"Victoria." He quickly came to her side.

"I'm early," she said sadly. "Like last time."

"Only by a week though, right?"

She shook her head. "Something's wrong again, Misto. I don't know if I can do this."

Misto felt as though he was sinking. "And that's why you called me?"

She nodded.

"Victoria, I…I can't promise things will be different this time."

"All I'm asking," she whispered. "Is that you try."

Misto looked at her sadly, then placed a paw on her heaving stomach. He closed his eyes, concentrating. He could sense that the kitten was dying, its heartbeat weak. Just like last time.

_No, _he thought.

"Misto…" He looked up at Victoria. She gestured that he come closer, so that she could whisper in his ear. Plato looked on anxiously. Misto bent near her lips.

"Misto," she whispered. "If you have to choose…choose the kitten."

His eyes widened, realizing what she was suggesting. He glanced back at Plato, who gave him a look that said, _What is it?_

"Victoria," he said quietly. "You can't ask that of me."

Tears were welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Please."

"Victoria," Plato bent down next to them. "I don't care what you say, you _are _meant to be a mother!"

Victoria just shut her eyes. Misto was racking his brain, searching for some answer.

"Please, Victoria," Plato insisted. "We have so much to gain…"

_To gain._

That reminded Misto of…

"_We just wanted to tell you," Coricopat explained, "that there is much gained in your becoming a father."_

Misto's eyes widened in realization. He looked back at Victoria, remembering the last time she had gone into labour.

"_Misto," Plato said quietly, not looking away from Victoria. "Can you help her?"_

_Misto looked at him in surprise. Plato went on, "You saved Tugger's life when he was dying. Please."_

Misto remembered…his paw on the dead Tugger's scarred stomach, when suddenly the bleeding ceased, the scars fading, and Tugger's heartbeat returning.

And then…

_Tugger helped her to sit up so that she could hold the kitten. She carefully took him from Misto, and rocked him in her arms. Misto watched, hardly able to believe his own eyes. He reached out a paw to feel the kitten's down-soft fur. Then he noticed something._

_He stared at the palms of his own paws and frowned. The scabs that he had received from his struggle in the gutter that stormy night, the night that Rufus had rescued him…they were gone without a trace._

Plato was still mumbling to Victoria, when Misto said hurriedly, "Plato, go get Rumpleteazer! Tell her to bring Billyann and Lyriko!"

Plato stared. "Why?"

"Just do it!"

Plato was alarmed, but complied, climbing to his feet and running out the den. Victoria stared at Misto.

"What is it, Misto?"

"Just trust me," he whispered. He put his paw on Victoria's stomach, concentrating on keeping the kitten alive, while Victoria continued to struggle.

* * *

><p>Plato returned with a confused Rumpleteazer, who carried a kitten in each arm.<p>

"Misto, wot is it? Wot do you need me to do?"

Misto shook his head. "Not you, the kittens!"

"The kittens?"

"Bring them over here!"

Not sure what to think, Rumpleteazer set the twins down next to Misto. They stared at him curiously, but were uncharacteristically calm.

The kittens couldn't talk yet. They seemed to have no need for language to communicate with each other, though. Rumpleteazer put it down to them being twins. But Misto knew there was more to it, especially since he could always tell immediately what Billyann wanted him to know. Like the day they were being born, and he sensed where they were.

Misto looked deep into Billyann's eyes.

_I need your help. Yours and your brother's._

Billyann looked at him wonderingly. He could feel her agree.

_Victoria has a kitten inside her. The kitten, she needs Lyriko to heal her. _

Nothing more needed to be said. With one look from his sister, Lyriko began an attempt to struggle up the bed. Misto gently picked him up, and placed him on Victoria's stomach, much to the bafflement of his audience. Lyriko closed his eyes and curled up, as if asleep. Billyann watched on.

_Her heartbeat's slow. Help it, _Misto projected to Billyann, knowing that she would pass it on to Lyriko. Satisfied, Misto placed both paws on Victoria's chest, and began to concentrate. A golden glow emanated around the three.

Rumpleteazer grabbed Plato's paw, and the two stared, afraid and unsure.

They all stayed frozen like that, for what felt like forever.

Then, like a wave purposefully crashing against an awaiting shore, the heartbeats came strong.

"Misto," Victoria gasped. "I…I think the kitten's coming out!"

"Get ready, Plato," Misto said, tired. He quickly picked Lyriko off Victoria.

All that happened next came so smooth and quick, it seemed like a dream, till the reality of Victoria holding her newborn kitten hit Misto. Plato was crying. Rumpleteazer hugged Misto tight.

"You did it," Victoria whispered.

"_We _did it." Misto gestured to the kittens, who were once again playing on the floor.

"But…how…" asked Rumpleteazer.

"They're magic, Rumpleteazer, like me. Only, I don't think their overall power is as strong. They have specialties. Lyriko can heal. I discovered that when he was born, he healed some wounds on my paws. And Billyann…she's telepathic. I could only make that connection once, with Macavity, but Billyann…she's so powerful with it. I could hear her, all the time, before she was even born. That song, your lullaby…she thought of it. She and Lyriko."

"My kittens," she said, wonderingly. "My kittens, magical…"

"Misto," Plato said. Misto looked up. Victoria gave him a small, tearful smile.

"Thank you," she sobbed.

Misto came over and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't mention it."

He now took the time to look closely at the kitten, who was small, but otherwise healthy. He frowned. She didn't look much like Plato or Victoria. Instead of their colouring, she was tinged with grey, and honestly quite familiar…

He gasped. "It can't be…"

Victoria smiled gently. "I already know what to name her. Grizabella."


	21. The Dance of Life

**Well here it is, the last chapter. I'm going to be honest, I enjoyed writing "Ghosts from the Past" more, and was more satisfied with it. But I got into this in the end (especially Tugger and Pouncival helping Rumpleteazer give birth :P). Anyways, I hope _you _enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**

**(And if anyone has ideas of characters or pairings they want me to write about next, let me know. I need ideas.)**

**Enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

><p>Munkustrap had rolled his eyes when Misto had suggested they throw a party for the birth of Victoria and Plato's kitten.<p>

"Is this going to become a habit? I mean, we already had one for you and Rumpleteazer!"

Misto grinned. "Would it be such a bad routine?"

Munkustrap smiled weakly. "Only if _you _help with the planning."

Misto nodded. "Victoria hasn't had a chance to dance for so long. I think it would be wonderful for her."

"I can't argue with that. And _you _will be performing!"

"If you say so.

"This is a special kitten, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap's eyes twinkled. "They all are, Misto."

* * *

><p>Tugger's voice rang out to the crowd of Jellicles, "I give you the marvellous, the magical Mr. Mistoffelees!"<p>

Everyone cheered as Misto spun down on a rope that lowered down from thin air, his coat alive with sparkles. He leaped down with ease, and danced about, shooting fireworks from his fingertips while everyone clapped, singing along with Tugger. Victoria, who held her daughter in her lap, sang the loudest of all.

Finally, with Misto's performance drawing to a close, Tugger announced, _"And not long ago, this phenomenal cat produced seven kittens right out of a hat!"_

Misto caught a large, golden cup that flew into his paws upon his summoning, then setting it down, he reached in with both paws and pulled out a pair of giggling and kicking kittens, Lyriko and Billyann. Everyone cheered loud and Misto, with each kitten in arm, took a deep bow.

"That wos wonderful, Mistoffelees!" Rumpleteazer grinned, taking the kittens from him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Misto beamed.

Then a slow, haunting tune began to play. Jennyanydots promptly relieved Victoria of her kitten, and without warning the white queen was scooped up by her mate for a repeat of their memorable pas de deux.

Misto watched happily, swaying his head to the melody. Victoria and Plato no longer had the hesitant shyness that he remembered seeing on their faces over year ago on the Jellicle Ball when they first became mates. Their expression and movements were calm in their slow grace, and they held each other close in familiar, passionate affection.

"Mistoffelees."

He turned to Rumpleteazer. She nodded over his shoulder, and he turned around to see what she gestured to.

He didn't see her at first, she fit in so well with the shadows, but her white face soon gave her away. Hippolyta watched him, unsmiling, almost timid.

He looked back at Rumpleteazer.

"Go on, Mistoffelees. Or you'll regret it."

He nodded, and made his approach towards his mother.

She looked at him sadly. "Mistoffelees…my son."

He nodded. "Mother."

They were both silent. Finally, she spoke, "Some days ago, a tom who owns a nightclub quite a distance from here approached me, and seemed to know me. I was confused, until he explained that he met my son, who had been looking for me."

"Rufus?"

"He told me," she continued, "that you have been on quite a journey. But…he advised me that I shouldn't seek you out until I felt I was ready."

"And?"

"Mistoffelees." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Can…can you forgive me for leaving?"

Misto rubbed his cheek against hers. "I forgave you a long time ago."

"But…I've _never_ been there for you."

"You've always doen what you had to. You knew what was best for me.

"So why have you come back?"

She smiled. "I thought I should come visit my grandkitten."

Misto grinned. He could wait to tell her she had two. It would be a nice surprise.

But then he turned thoughtful. "But…Rufus said you should come when you were 'ready'?"

She nodded. "I…I am now."

"What changed?"

She shifted. "Can you wait a moment?"

He nodded, mystified. She disappeared into the shadows. Misto glanced back at the Jellicles, all enthralled by Plato and Victoria's dance. Rumpleteazer was the only one who watched him.

He turned upon hearing his mother return. To his surprise, she was followed by a large, tabby tom ochre in colour. The tom nodded at him.

"This is my mate," said Hippolyta. "Sorrelon."

Misto gave a polite nod, but glanced back at his mother questioningly. She explained.

"I lost myself in all my years of captivity. I had to find myself, to discover what I was besides the mother of my wonderful, brilliant son." Misto blushed. "I've been living in the alley, like I used to, sad though that existence had been. But I found something of a family in the time I've been absent. Not like what I share with you, but…something similar to what you share with the Jellicles." Misto nodded, understanding. "And now," she went on, "that I have met Sorrelon, I…I finally understand and love myself better, as I understand and love him. I was able to forgive myself." She looked at her mate. "I found somewhere I belong."

"Mother…" said Misto, gazing at the couple before him. "I'm so happy for you."

She reached over and held him. He could sense her silent tears.

When she finally let him go, Sorrelon approached him. "I'm very glad to meet you, Mistoffelees. Hippolyta has told me much of you."

Misto smiled. "And I am glad to meet you too." He nuzzled the tom in a friendly manner.

The three stood silent, contemplating each other. Then Hippolyta said, "Mistoffelees, I…I don't want to disrupt your celebration. Sorrelon and I will go find somewhere to stay for the night. But we'll be back soon. You and I have some catching up to do, before we return to our alley."

Misto nodded. "Goodnight, Mother. I'll see you again soon."

Reluctantly, but happily, the two left him. Step by step. And he knew that they would return, just in the same way.

"Wos that your mother's new mate?"

He turned to Rumpleteazer and nodded.

She looked thoughtful. "It's funny…all that's 'appened. To all of us. To think, that this…story, Oi mean, that's wot it feels like. That it's all…our life."

"_It ends only when you do," _he muttered to himself.

Rumpleteazer's ears pricked, catching the sentence. She was about to ask what he meant, when Jemima's ethereal voice rang out in song.

"_Angel, my dear,_

"_Please don't afear_

"_To be slow and steady,_

"_Uncertain, not ready…"_

Misto looked at Rumpleteazer, surprised. She gave him a mischievous grin.

"Oi requested it specially."

Jellylorum appeared seemingly out of nowhere at their side, and eagerly held her arms out for the kittens. Grateful, Rumpleteazer handed them to her. She turned to Mistoffelees. Unexpectedly, he gave her a deep bow, then softly took her paw, placing a gentle kiss on it. Rumpleteazer couldn't help but blush, like an adolescent kitten, newly in love.

"Do…d'you wont to start dancing'?" she asked.

He looked deep into her eyes, and while he thought to himself _It will always end with her, _he replied,

"I never stopped."


End file.
